Falling
by Six6OfHearts
Summary: Lovino is starting high school as a freshman, and what seems like a romance with a Spaniard he just met actually turns out to be a romance with his childhood friend who Lovino was positive he would never see again. Now it's just a matter of whether he can fall in love again with the person who left him. Spamano high school AU, some Gerita, Prucan, USUK, France/world, many others
1. First day

**Herro there ;D First story time? I think so(: Anyway, I read so much spamano fanfics, I just decided to try it myself. Story writing's fun, especially from Lovi's-**

**Romano: MY NAME IS LOVINO, IDIOT!**

**Me: AHHH I'M SORRY! DON'T KILL ME DX *hides in fangirl corner of shame***

**Anyone wanna count how many times he says bastard? XD**

**Anyhoo~ I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters, blah blah blah. You know the drill.**

****WARNING- YAOI (BOYXBOY)** Don't like, don't read.**

**(Human names used)**

**Rated M for Lovino's *cough*isaiditright*cough* cursing and possible later chapters. This chapter and the next few aren't gonna be lemon-flavored though (I like a bit of plot before I get there) But just warning ya, the first chapter's gonna be pretty fluffy ^w^**

**I'm a spelling/grammar freak, so I try super hard not to make any mistakes! But if you see any that are reaaaaally bad, POINT IT OUT! XD**

**Please leave reviews and make me a happy camper!(: **

_**ᶫᵒᵛᵉᵧₒᵤ,**_

**Alison(:**

~~oOo~~

"LOVIII!~"

"Don't call me that, bastard!" I sighed. This over-friendly Spanish idiot had been following me all day, and I couldn't figure out why for the life of me. What a fantastic start to my freshman year.

"Come eat lunch with me!" The bastard grabs my arm and begins to tow me toward the cafeteria. "You can meet my friends Gilbert and Francis!"

"Hell no! I'm eating lunch with Matthew." I try to yank my arm away from him, but damn, that bastard is strong. But much to my surprise, as we enter (more like as he pulls me) into the cafeteria, I catch sight of Matthew sitting with three perverted bastards who look just like the bastard's kind of friends. Sure enough, a chorus of "Antonio!" rises from the group. Seeing as I have no choice now, I take a seat next to Matthew, attempting to distance myself from said bastard as much as I can.

"Hi, Lovino," greets Matthew quietly.

"Why are you sitting with these idiots?" I ask harshly, already pissed off for the thousandth time today.

"This is my friend Gilbert, and he asked me to sit with him," Matthew announces, gesturing slightly to the albino sitting next to him.

"Because I'm AWESOME!" Gilbert proclaims, "And so is Mattie." Matthew ducks his head a bit and blushes slightly. "Mattie's" crush on Gilbert is so obvious that it's all I can do to keep from groaning and facepalming myself.

Antonio, done his greetings with who I assume to be Francis and some other guy who (unfortunately) resembles Gilbert quite a bit, takes a seat next to me, earning an annoyed groan. "Lovi! This is my friend Francis, and this is Gilbert's little brother Ludwig!" He announces. "Francis, this is my friend Lovi!~"

"I'm not your friend, bastard!" I snap back at the idiot.

"Onhonhon, is this your new boytoy Antonio?" Francis adds with a heavy French accent.

A bright red blush springs up under my cheeks. I screech at the perverted Frenchman "HELL NO, I'M NOT HIS …BOYTOY!" I have to shudder at using the last word, but I continue to yell at him. "FUCKING FROG!"

Francis just laughs his creepy, perverted laugh. Right at that moment, my younger twin brother, Feliciano decides to sit down next to Ludwig, who I already feel a burning hatred for. "I found you, Luddy!" the little Italian nuzzles his arm with his curl bobbing up and down, cooing "Veee~". The huge German blushes a little bit, clearly a bit uncomfortable, but maybe slightly happy underneath that tough-guy façade.

"You're friends with that potato bastard?" I interrogate, mentioning the potatoes on his lunch tray with my hands.

"Luddy's my friend!~" the idiotic Italian continues to nuzzle his arm while I repeatedly facepalm myself. This day could not get any worse… hopefully.

I reach into my backpack to take out my lunch, only to come up with nothing. How could I possibly forget my lunch on the first day of high school?

"Lovi, you don't have a lunch?" The Spanish bastard asks so sincerely it makes me want to puke.

I reply in a defeated tone, "Don't call me Lovi… and no, I don't."

Antonio takes out his lunch which consists of pretty much entirely tomatoes, which obviously grabs my attention pretty quickly. "Want to share mine?"  
I would usually jump at the chance to decline an offer from him, but tomatoes are honestly way too good to pass up, so I just nod, an involuntary blush covering my cheeks.

"Awww, Lovi looks just like a tomato!~" Antonio coos.

"Don't push it, tomato bastard," I snap back half-heartedly. I reach for one of his tomatoes and begin to eat it quickly, not realizing how hungry I am. It tastes amazing, like it's fresh out of the garden, and not like the crappy store-bought ones I've been living on after a certain younger brother went traipsing through my grandpa's garden and killed them all.

"You look so cuuuuute!~" he says as though talking to a pet, and it's seriously starting to piss me off.

In between bites I say with a full mouth, "Shut… up… tomato bastard." I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand and turn away from his deep green eyes which are clearly screaming "Awwww!" at me. And quite honestly, I have no idea why he would choose me to make that face at instead of my adorable brother, Feli, but honestly, it's really creeping me out.

Matthew looks at me as though he knows something I don't, so I don't hesitate to ask him, "What?"

"Oh, nothing…" he responds quietly. I'm seriously starting to think that I officially hate everyone.

Feli announces that the bell is going to ring soon, so he wastes no time in grabbing his precious "Luddy" by the hand and leading him out of the cafeteria happily, skipping along in front of the awkward German.

Gilbert does the same, minus the skipping of course, with a bewildered Matthew tagging along behind him. I turn to the Spaniard and say menacingly, "Don't even think about it." Despite the threat, the damn bastard takes me by the hand and leads me, steam coming out of my ears, out of the cafeteria, with Francis laughing his creepy, perverted laugh the whole way. I screech at him, "How do you even know if we have the same class together?"

"Because I read your schedule when you went to the bathroom," he admits happily.

"WHAT?"

~~oOo~~

"Welcome to gym class," announces the teacher in a monotone voice once all of the students have arrived.

"YES!" yells a typical all-American idiot with blonde hair, blue eyes, and glasses.

"Alfred, will you please be quiet?" says a smaller blonde with green eyes and a strong British accent, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry Arthur…" the taller blonde says remorsefully, before snapping back into his obnoxious, happy self.

"…As I was saying. Since you do not have uniforms yet, I'll just be giving you a tour of the gym," says the teacher in his monotone voice, which is beginning to get on my nerves.

A collective groan rises from the students, me included. Sounds like this will be a fun period, especially when that Spanish bastard comes back from the bathroom (hopefully not any time soon).

"Loviiii!~"

Too late. I sigh and turn around to be greeted by an overwhelming hug that knocks the breath out of my lungs. I say into his chest, my voice muffled, "Get off me, you tomato bastard."

"Heh, sorry Lovi," the bastard apologizes and releases me. I take a huge gulp of air, my lungs thanking me for the oxygen.

The teacher, who is beginning to get seriously pissed now, just decides to ignore us and leads the rest of the class toward the weight room, declaring that that's where we will spend one day of every cycle. The class reluctantly follows, peering into the weight room, which is stocked with expensive but worn down equipment that will most likely be broken by some unfortunate idiot during the course of the year. The teacher enters, and beckons for us to follow.

A weight falls from off the rack, making a quiet, little Japanese boy jump five feet in the air. "Heracles-san, I don't like the weight room!" he squeaks.

The older boy with long brown hair he was talking to responds in a tired voice "It's okay, Kiku. I won't let the weights hurt you."

Kiku responds by nodding, a slight flush growing in his pale cheeks. It almost seems like that one outburst from him is going to be the most excitement we'll ever see from him, because he goes back to being totally silent, walking next to the taller boy who's name seems to be Heracles.

Somehow, it's escaped my notice until now, but the Spaniard has his fucking arm around me like I'm his little "boytoy" as Francis put it. Seething, I whisper harshly, "Get off me, idiot."

The bastard just laughs good-naturedly and removes his arm from my shoulder. Why doesn't he get the hint? I clearly don't want to be around the guy. I just shake it off for the time being and walk with the rest of the class to the pool. A creepy guy named Ivan with grey blonde hair and violet eyes stands there, smiling at me in this terrifying way. Next to him is a girl who is pretty, but equally as menacing named Natalia, and another, more kindly looking girl with boobs that could poke an eye out, whose name is Katyusha. I turn around to get the hell away from him and the smaller girl as fast as I possibly can. Unexpectedly, I trip over the creepy Russian's foot, the fake looking blue water of the pool rushing at me.

I squeeze my eyes shut and wait for the splash, but for some reason it doesn't come. Before I can even begin to figure out what happened, I'm being tightly pulled against Antonio's chest. For a few seconds, I'm actually scared to leave his warm arms that are wrapped protectively around me. I even go so far to reach my arms up to hug him back, before I finally realize what just happened.

I push the Spaniard away, and I feel obliged to whisper, "Thanks… bastard." My face heats up to a bright red color all the way up to my ears.

He laughs quietly, "No problem, Lovi!~" Luckily the class was too busy paying attention to the teacher for once, and probably only two or three of the kids witnessed it. Thankfully, the bell decides to ring right then, so I high tail it out of that goddamn gym with a Spanish idiot hot on my trail.

"See you sixth period, Lovi!~" the bastard exclaims.

"You memorized my schedule?" I say disbelievingly. Antonio just laughs and waves to me.

I turn around, just to run straight into Matthew, who has, luckily for me, lost his albino puppy dog.

"Hi, Lovi," he says playfully, smirking at my face, which is starting to get red again. Why do I have to blush like a freaking ginger?

"Shut it, Mattie," I snap right back at him, looking quite menacingly at him, until we both just break down laughing. "Where's the albino loser?"  
Matthew flinches at the word loser describing his new friend, but he smiles anyway. "He doesn't have this period with me."

"What do you have this period?" I ask hopefully, not wanting to end up alone in a class with no friends, as that's how I ended up getting bullied last year.

"Geometry…" replies Matthew, also sounding hopeful.

"Me too!" One thing is actually going right for me today, I guess. But suddenly, as Matthew and I walk to our fifth period class, I realize that it feels kind of empty without Antonio tagging along behind me.

~~oOo~~

**Well, that concludes chapter 1! And it might explain the title a bit… oh Lovino, you and your clumsiness. XD**

**Haha anyway, please leave reviews!**

**This will most likely be updated this weekend.(:**

**For those of you who are new to fan-given names of Hetalia characters:**

**Lovino – Romano**

**Antonio – Spain**

**Francis – France**

**Ludwig – Germany**

**Gilbert – Prussia**

**Matthew – Canada**

**Feliciano – Italy**

**Alfred – America**

**Arthur – England**

**Kiku - Japan**

**Heracles – Greece**

**Ivan – Russia**

**Natalia – Belarus**

**Katyusha - Ukraine**

**Until next time, **

_**ᶫᵒᵛᵉᵧₒᵤ,**_

**Alison(:**


	2. Movie Night

~~oOo~~

Matthew and I enter our geometry room, chattering about why Francis creeps me out so much. And speak of the devil, suddenly we both hear "Matthew, Lovino! Onhonhon…"

"But you're a senior! What are you doing in freshman math class, pervert?" I ask incredulously, definitely not expecting this _lovely_ surprise.

"Onhonhon, I had a very empty schedule this year, so I decided to humor myself and take a low level course. Plus, all of the freshmen are so cute!" Francis laughs that creepy, perverted laugh and gestures toward the boys and girls that Matthew and I know from previous years.

"Perverted bastard," I grumble, going to sit down in the back of the room, as far away from the creepy Frenchman as I possibly can. Matthew follows suit, clearly not ecstatic about this situation either. I glare at the back of the pervert's head, watching him make conversation with some girls standing near him. I turn to Matthew, who is sitting on my left, and see that he is also glaring at the creep who turns out to be his cousin.

Sighing, I divert my attention from Francis to the teacher who enters just as the bell rings. She looks like a nice lady, with glasses, cropped light brown hair, a bit heavy, and possibly somewhat loony. She announces that this is geometry, and begins to drabble about our upcoming curriculum, which seems like a boat load of fun. Let's just say that math is not my strongest subject.

I begin to periodically look at the clock which is moving agonizingly slow, and I begin to imagine Antonio attacking me with a hug and calling me "Lovi" after the bell rings. I shake my head slightly to force the image out of my head and think about how weird it was to have thought about that. I sigh audibly, tuning out the teacher. Thankfully, the bell rings and I rush out the door before thinking to myself, 'Wait… am I actually eager to see that bastard?' I shake the thought out of my head, deeming it impossible, and I slow down my walk.

"What's with the hurry?" Matthew asks, catching up to me.

I quickly search through my brain for a suitable answer, and reply, "…I just… ah… wanted to get out of there."

Matthew nods, seeming to understand. I turn my head to him, about to start up a conversation, when suddenly a very familiar albino attacks him from behind, causing surprised yelp from Matthew.

"Mattie!" the Prussian greets him loudly.

"Hi… Gil," the Canadian replies, a bit embarrassed to have Gilbert's arms around him.

Gilbert begins to get excited that Matthew gave him a nickname, while I turn around and gag at their affection. "I'm going to class… see you later Matthew," I announce, getting myself out of that awkward third-wheel situation as fast as I can. Unfortunately, I am thrust into another awkward situation.

"Luddy! Veeee~" Feli coos. Oh fantastic, my brother has found his potato bastard, who currently has a light pink blush on his cheeks, also looking like he feels very awkward in this situation.

The enthusiastic Italian hugs the oversized German happily, while I just stand there, dumbfounded for a minute. I walk up to the bastard and say in his face, "Don't touch my brother, potato bastard."

"Nooo, fratello! Luddy's nice!" Feli protests, hugging a very uncomfortable Ludwig even tighter.

I just sigh, leaving the two of them to be lovey-dovey. I pull my map out of my backpack, looking for where my next class is located. Looks like I have cooking class next.

I start to walk in the general direction of where I think my class is, before I feel a pair of strong, muscled arms wrap around me from behind, and hear "Loviiiii!~"

"Get off me, tomato bastard," I complain to the Spanish idiot behind me.

"Fine, fine," he replies, but then asks curiously as he releases his hold on me, "Lovi? Where exactly are you going?"

"To cooking class, idiot," I respond matter-of-factly.

Antonio turns me around to face the opposite direction and says, "It's that way," causing my face to burn bright red in a matter of seconds.

~~oOo~~

As we arrive in cooking class, I'm greeted by a pleasant sight; Francis, that creepy Russian boy Ivan, that British guy, and the annoying American. The class is divided into small kitchens with a table in the center that can seat five people at each one. I find out from the heavy-set woman who turns out to be our teacher that I'm assigned to a table with Antonio (of course), Francis, Alfred, and Arthur. At least Ivan and his equally terrifying sister Natalia aren't sitting with us. This is going to be one long year.

"Loviiii, you're at my table!" the Spanish bastard exclaims, taking my hand and dragging me enthusiastically against my will to our table. Alfred does the same to an angry Arthur.

"Onhonhon, what a lovely group to be working with," Francis proclaims in that perverted voice of his, which earns a few freaked out glances (mostly from Arthur and I).

"Oh shut it Francis," Arthur snaps then mutters to himself, "Bloody frog." Clearly the Brit is too otherwise occupied to notice Alfred's arm around him, until a few seconds later, when he screeches, "Alfred, get off me!"

Alfred just laughs, but refuses to remove it. It seems like I'm not alone with the unwanted affection.

Antonio, apparently, has chosen to follow suit, and wraps his own arm around me. "Get off me you bastard!" I yelp, failing to notice that the teacher has begun talking, and the whole class was dead silent when I said that. Immediately a blush grows under my cheeks, making my whole face feel hot. I duck my head into the Spaniard's shoulder, way too embarrassed to even care that I'm voluntarily touching him.

He whispers into my ear, "Aww, you look just like a tomato!~"

This sparks a whole new blush that quickly replaces the one that was just beginning to fade from earlier. "Sh-shut up, idiot."

He laughs quietly, and doesn't remove his arm. But for some reason, I don't mind so much for the time being. The teacher begins to drone on about measurements and proper kitchen behavior for the next half hour, while I sit there uncomfortably under Antonio's arm. Finally the teacher allows us the last five minutes to talk amongst ourselves.

I sigh, relieved for this period to be almost over. Everyone stands up, beginning to mingle and chat with each other. I stand up, shaking off the bastard's arm. Lifting my arms up to stretch, I don't notice a certain Frenchman until he's right next to me.

"Onhonhon… seems I was right about you and Antonio." Francis says quietly to avoid the Spaniard from overhearing and smirks.

"What?" I exclaim, surprised. But the frog is already gone before I can ask him what exactly he means by that. The bell rings, so I try to ignore it, and just walk to my next class. Luckily, I have study hall next period, which is in the auditorium, so that should be fairly easy to locate.

I speed out of the classroom to avoid the grasp of a certain Spanish idiot who seems to be taking on the qualities of an overly happy dog with the way he follows me around. The signs on the hallways help me to locate the auditorium pretty quickly, which gives me some considerable relief. I enter the auditorium, hoping for none of those creepy weirdos who seem to be abundant in this school.

"Ve!~ Fratello!" exclaims my younger twin brother as he runs up to me unexpectedly and hugs me, his curl bobbing up and down. I struggle against his hug, but honestly it's quite impossible to escape the little Italian's grip when he wants a hug. "Come sit with me!"

He wastes no time in leading me over to where his precious "Luddy" is sitting. I sigh, but decide to make the best of it by seating Feli in between the two of us.

"Fratello, Ludwig and I are going to the movies today, do you want to come?" my little brother asks, looking up at me with pleading eyes.

"Why would I come on a date with you and the potato bastard?" I ask, not believing that he could be so dense about that.

"Nooo, it's not a date! I invited Matthew and Gilbert too," he adds, counting his fingers as he lists them off, and then lights up when he remembers something. "I also invited Antonio!"

"Now I'm definitely not going." I respond, the idea completely rejected after he mentions the tomato bastard's name.

"Pleeeaaaaase fratello?" he begs, giving me his best puppy dog eyes, which he knows I have never been able to resist.

"Ugh… fine." I reluctantly comply.

"Veeee!~ Thank you fratello!" he says happily, reaching over to give me a hug before turning back to his German friend to discuss their plans for tonight (more like Feli talking, and Ludwig nodding).

What have I gotten myself into?

~~oOo~~

It's finally eighth period, the last period of the day. I sigh contentedly before sliding into a random seat at one of the art tables which are arranged in a 'U' shape with chairs lining all available sides. What better way to end my day than in art class? Especially since Feli is taking an art major course, so no one can compare me to him here. I am totally content and relaxed before I hear an all too familiar "Loviiii!~"

"You're here?" I ask, shocked (and not in a pleasant way).

"Si! I didn't know my Lovi liked art!~" he adds happily, taking the set next to me.

"_Your _Lovi?" I all but scream. Since when am I his?

"Si!" the bastard just laughs, flashing me one of those award winning smiles which is definitely not making the situation better. "Feli told me you're coming to the movies with us!" he announces, clearly sounding pleased at the idea.

"Unfortunately," I retort. I give an exaggerated sigh and prop my head up on my left arm.

"Aw, it'll be fun!" Antonio reassures me purposefully sounding a bit depressed that I don't want to go. It's totally not working. Not at all. Definitely. Okay, maybe a little bit.

Deciding to humor him, I ask "What movie are we seeing?"

This seems to satisfy him a bit, so he responds in his normal exuberant tone "We're seeing the Avengers!"

This actually sparks my interest because I'd seen multiple commercials for it on television and through ads on pointless Youtube videos that I watch when I really have nothing better to do, and need to tune out my brother. It captured my interest immediately, so this proves to be a good turn of events. But I swear to god, if there's anything that scares me, I will get up and leave the theater and not have Antonio watch me freak out. Wait. Why do I care what he thinks? I shake my head slightly to force that thought out of my head.

"Huh, I actually want to see that movie," I respond.

Antonio is about to fire up a response when the teacher enters, followed almost immediately by the bell. She turns out to be a very pleasant looking woman with shoulder length dirty blonde hair that looks like it's been blow-dried, and a nice looking blazer. I immediately decide I like her.

This assumption is proved when she announces what we need for the course, and then tells us that there's paper on the low table in front of her desk, which lies at the mouth of the 'U' shape, and that we can draw whatever we want for the rest of the period.

This makes me almost jump up and down with happiness, although I cover it up with my usual frown. I don't know why, but having total control over what I'm doing just makes me feel happy. I get straight to work after Antonio grabs a piece of paper for me and for himself. I'm so excited that I forget to thank him.

I immediately begin drawing someone's face. I'm not sure whose, but I start laying out features and begin shading, my pencil flying across the paper. I hold it back to admire the basic outline of what I'm drawing, before I realize that it looks just like the Spaniard sitting next to me. I blush and toss it in the recycling bin, and begin to mentally slap myself.

"Aww, but Lovi, it was so good!~" Antonio complains.

"You were watching me draw?" I ask angrily.

"Si! Lovi's so good!" he smiles warmly, before returning to his own paper, which I honestly don't want to look at.

"Chh… idiota." I scold him. However, once his attention is fully diverted, I breathe a huge sigh of relief, realizing that if he thought it looked like him, he would have said something. He must not have looked in a mirror recently or be really dense, because that drawing seriously resembles him. I tentatively reach for the recycled drawing, and cautiously resume drawing, concentrating on making it look like him. Hey, may as well finish what you started.

The bell catches me by surprise, and I smile genuinely, which has not occurred a lot today. I grab my backpack and shove the drawing of a smiling Antonio inside before promptly zipping it back up.

As I leave the room, with the Spaniard tagging along behind me, our art teacher stops me.

"I seriously think you have some talent, Lovino. You should really consider taking an art major next year!" she compliments me, before sending me off with a wave of her hand, and one for Antonio too.

I walk toward my bus, and Antonio calls out to me as he walks in the opposite direction, "Bye Lovi!~ See you tonight!"

I turn my head back to see a waving idiot, so I wave back at him slightly. This seems to satisfy him, so I leave to get on my bus. I slide into the third seat back, resting my head on the back of the seat, waiting until Feliciano finds the bus, which may take a while.

~~oOo~~

"Come on, Feli!" I call up the stairs to my brother, who is probably still trying to find the perfect outfit to impress Ludwig.

"Coming!~" he replies loudly, before dashing down the stairs. He's wearing black skinny jeans, a plain v-necked purple tee, a black jacket that's covered in zippered pockets and ties, and a plaid scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. I have to say, he looks pretty good for meeting someone like Ludwig.

I, on the other hand, am wearing dark wash skinny jeans with a black tee reading 'This is my fancy shirt' and nerd glasses.

"Veee~ fratello looks so cuuute!" he says happily, eyeing my outfit over a few times. Honestly I feel ridiculous in it, but he was the one that dressed me, and I figured I should just humor him for once. Besides, he'd probably give me the puppy eyes and convinced me to do it anyway if I'd refused.

Feli's phone beeps, so he takes it out of his pocket, and exclaims after a few seconds of reading it, "Luddy's here!"

"Oh, joy." I add sarcastically.

The little Italian leads me out of the house ecstatically, before seeing the German's Mercedes-Benz parked in front of our house. He hops in the passenger seat of the car, next to Ludwig, so I follow suit and slide into the back seat, only to be met by Gilbert.

"I have to sit here with him?" I ask in a very angry tone.

"Veee~ it's okay fratello, it's only a few minutes," my brother reassures me, even though I'm sure even he can see that it's not exactly my cup of tea.

I sigh and slide into the seat next to him, plugging my earbuds into my ears, but before turning my volume up, I threaten the Prussian jerk, "Don't even think about touching me."

"Wasn't planning on it," is his snarky response.

Feli doesn't pay any attention to this exchange because he's too busy talking about something with Ludwig. Clearly the little Italian is infatuated with the German bastard, even though he doesn't really talk all that much with that deep voice of his.

I frown at the idiot next to me before turning away to look out the window, letting my mind wander as the houses, cars, and trees passing by in a blur slowly fade to nothing as I become lost in my thoughts.

~~oOo~~

"Fratello, we're here!" my brother says loudly, snapping me out of my daydream. He pulls Ludwig along the short sidewalk to the entrance, while Gilbert and I file out of the car.

Matthew is waiting for us outside, and is greeted by Gilbert exclaiming "Mattie!" and putting his arm around his shoulder before leading him into the movie theater as well.

I assume that Antonio is inside, because I don't see him outside. I decide to just follow their example and begin to walk down the short walkway before someone taps my shoulder.

"Lovi!~ You came!" the smiling Spanish bastard behind me says happily. He's wearing light wash jeans with a tight black tee that clearly defines all of his well-sculpted muscles. I meant his average muscles that are not attractive whatsoever. Nope.

I falter slightly when I say "O-of course I did, idiot." I'm still shocked at his body. Why can't I look like that? Damn bastard and his muscles. I sneak a self-conscious look down at my scrawny self, only to have my self-esteem lowered about ten percent.

The Spaniard just smiles at me, and begins to walk with me down the sidewalk until we reach the entrance, where he hold's the door for me. He mentions to me while we're walking, "Lovi looks so cuuuute!~"

"Shut up! I'm not cute!" I protest, frowning childishly.

He laughs that unique, but contagious laugh as we silently agree to find our friends.

"Antonio!" Gilbert says ecstatically from the other side of the room. Found them.

"Hey Gilbert," he replies casually, before turning to me. "Are you excited, Lovi?" he asks in the tone of an excited child, "It's going to be so fun!~"

"Sure," I reply nonchalantly, hoping I seem totally calm about the whole situation, even though I'm quite nervous about appearing scared when the movie starts.

"Aw, come on Lovi, I know you're excited," the bastard pleads in a knowing tone.

"Alright, fine, I'm excited. Are you happy?" I ask, frustrated at his seemingly pointless attempt to get me to admit that.

"Very!~" he responds, seeming quite pleased at this.

"I got the tickets!" Feli announces loudly, causing a few people to look at him, almost screaming 'Shut up!' with their eyes. I don't blame them, but I give them all a slightly threatening look anyway.

"Awesome!" Gilbert declares, before going back to talking animatedly with Mattie about hockey while we all make our way out of the lobby to the gate, where the worker gives us our ticket stubs and directs us to our theater.

"Ve, Luddy, this is going to be so fun!" Feli says lightheartedly while leading Ludwig to our theater by the hand.

~~oOo~~

We arrive in the theater, where Feli chooses a row about three quarters of the way back, and announces to the group, "I'm sitting with Luddy!~" The German just nods and sits down next to the exuberant Italian.

"Let's sit in the back row! It'll be awesome! Come on, Mattie!" Gilbert proclaims.

"Okay," Matthew responds quietly before following the Prussian who is already seated with a bucket of popcorn in the back row, munching away contentedly.

And that leaves me with whom? You guessed it. "Let's sit over here, Lovi!" he says buoyantly, pointing to the row behind Feli and Ludwig.

"Fine," I agree bluntly before trailing after him. "And don't call me Lovi," I mutter, half to myself. My brother and his German are sitting in the middle of their row, so we sit off to the side of them, since the potato bastard would surely block our view.

Luckily we came just in time for the commercials to end, and the movie's opening credits are beginning. Antonio is already watching rapturously, and before I know it, the movie has got me doing the same.

Suddenly something shocks me, and I flinch noticeably, capturing the Spaniard's attention for a moment, before he turns back to the screen, still looking a bit concerned.

The movie starts to morph into the kind where I really don't want to watch because I know I'll keep jumping in fear, but I can't look away.

Antonio notices, and quite suddenly wraps his arm around me. For some reason this makes me feel much safer, and the slight tremors of my body that I didn't even notice before cease. I'm so surprised by this that I barely notice exactly what's going on, until I see his face in profile view next to mine, as he's gone back to watching the movie contentedly. My face burns bright red, but I don't tell him to move, because I'd probably be scared out of my wits if his arm wasn't wrapped comfortingly around me. Needless to say, I'm a very jumpy person.

Finally, the film draws to a close. This comes as a huge relief because this is getting _very _awkward. Once the end credits begin to play, I am the first person in the theater to stand up. I turn back to look at Matthew, and I see that he's also in the same predicament, but he seems to be enjoying it. Ludwig is also, but I don't care. Let him feel the affectionate wrath of my little brother.

Antonio also stands up, before running his hand through his chocolate brown locks and stretching. "How did you like the movie, Lovi?~" he asks kindly, looking at me with those deep green eyes.

"I-it was good… tomato bastard," I stutter, wondering how he doesn't find the atmosphere between us awkward.

The Spanish idiot just laughs, and then gently directs me toward the isle so we can leave. I begin to walk down the carpeted stairs with lights flashing on the sides, but sitting down for so long makes me feel off balance. Before I know it, I start to fall forward, before a tan arm reaches over and pulls me against the Spaniard's chest for the second time that day. "Whoa, watch where you're going," he warns in an amused tone.

"Yeah, yeah," I mutter, a blush adorning my cheeks, before pushing him away and stumbling down the rest of the stairs.

We walk back to the lobby while listening to Feli talk nonstop about the film to Ludwig, who nods and adds the occasional comment here and there.

We arrive outside, and I am suddenly hit by the cool night air. Matthew is picked up first by his cousin, Francis. That leaves the four of us to ride home together, unfortunately.

Feli and Ludwig climb into the car, followed by Gilbert. I hesitate slightly, not really wanting to be in that situation again.

"Do you want me to give you a ride home, Lovi?~" Antonio offers as though he understands without me saying anything.

Without thinking, I answer quickly, "Yes!"

He laughs, "Okay, let's go to my car," and begins leading me to his red Ferrari. I climb into the passenger seat, and while I sit there waiting for him to start the car up, I wonder to myself, "What did I just get myself into?"

~~oOo~~

**A/N: Okay, well I guess you guys got an update more quickly than you thought!**

**Francis: Stop acting like there are people who want to read this.**

**Me: SHUT UP FRANCIS! GO F**K SOMEONE.**

**Francis: Onhonhonhon…**

**Me: T_T**

**I tried really hard to make this one long, seeing as my last one was kinda short-ish.**

**Haha anyway, I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters in it, yadayadayada.**

**See you next time, my lovelies.**

**3 Alison**


	3. Realization

~~oOo~~

I spend a bit more time than is probably needed to strap myself into the passenger seat to avoid as much of an awkward conversation with Antonio as possible.

"You got it?" he asks, glancing toward the seat belt.

"Um, yeah," I respond, attempting to fit the buckle together more quickly now that he noticed. But, thank you karma, I seriously cannot manage to strap myself in. What is wrong with his car?

"Let me help you," the Spaniard says with a smile, before leaning over to buckle my seatbelt. This process involves his face, deep in concentration, to be about two inches away from mine.

"T-thanks," I add quietly, blushing at the closeness of his face to mine.

His eyes look up to meet mine, causing an even deeper flush to grow on my cheeks, and he laughs that contagious laugh of his. "No problem, Lovi."

"Bastard, I told you not to call me that," I protest weakly, bashfully looking away from his eyes.

He just laughs that familiar laugh, and pulls away, to my discontent. Wait, to my discontent? I meant to my content. Where did that "dis" come from?

He starts his car, and pulls out of the parking lot, then begins to follow Ludwig back toward my house.

"So, how did you like your first day of high school?" he inquires while keeping his eyes on the road, only turning his head to glance at me once.

"…It was good," I answer awkwardly, before interjecting with, "Your friend Francis is a fucking pervert!"  
"Now now, watch the language, Lovi," he replies playfully before laughing and actually responding to my question. "He is, but I've gotten used to it."

"I don't know how…" I grumble to myself, causing the Spaniard to laugh at my comment.

"It seems like Gilbert likes Matthew," the bastard comments nonchalantly.

"Well don't worry, he likes that albino bastard right back," I reply, remembering the Canadian's blushing face whenever the Prussian was around him.

Interrupting our conversation, the car slows to a stop in front of my house. "Well, ah, thanks for the ride… tomato bastard," I add, even though in actuality I am very grateful for not having to ride in the car with those three.

I just sit there for a second, not quite sure what to do, then just decide to get out. Antonio waves to me as he drives away, and I hesitantly wave back before Feli comes up behind me.

"Ve, fratello, guess what?" he says happily, jumping up and down. This makes his curl bounce up and down with him.

"What?" I ask tiredly.

"Veee~ Luddy and I kissed!" he exclaims. "Isn't that great, fratello?" he asks while hugging me.

"WHAT?" I screech. "When did I say you could date that potato bastard?" I ask incredulously. How could my little brother be in a relationship before me? It's not supposed to work that way!

Tears start to bead up in the corners of his eyes, and he looks down at the grass dejectedly. "…But, fratello…" he whimpers sadly.

Damn, I really cannot refuse him. "Fine… you can date him. But if he hurts you, I _will _kill him," I threaten.

"Veeee! Grazie, fratello!" he cries happily, hugging me again.

"Yeah, yeah…" I mumble. "But stop hugging me."

"Okay, fratello," he says, then complies and releases me. "I'm so happy! I have to call Luddy! Veee~"

I sigh and follow the skipping Italian into the house.

Feli stops and turns to look at me, almost making me bump into him. "Oh, by the way, you should text Antonio when we get inside."

"But I don't have his number!" I reply as though my brother has suddenly gone off the deep end.

"Check your phone!~" he calls out cheerfully as he leaves me standing there disbelievingly.

"You stole my phone?"

~~oOo~~

I flop down on my bed in my plaid pajama bottoms with an old tee that reads

'Il Volo'* on it, then pull out my phone.

I flip open the lid to expose the qwerty keyboard and begin to compose a text to the Spaniard.

**"Hey tomato bastard."**

It doesn't take long at all for him to respond, but the vibrate of my phone surprises me nonetheless.

**"Hi Lovi!~ Did you have fun tonight?"**

** "Yeah. Did you?" **I ask, not that I care at all. Nope. Not one bit.

**"Si!~ Would you like to do that again sometime?"**

** "With Feli, Ludwig, Gilbert, and Matthew?" **I inquire, secretly hoping for him to answer no. I meant yes!

**"If that's what you want to do!" **replies the bastard in his usual happy-go-lucky attitude.

"**I guess so."  
"Yay! How about this weekend?"**

"**That works." **I type nonchalantly, even though I'm extremely excited.

"**Okay! See you in school tomorrow, Lovi."**

"**Goodnight."**

"**Goodnight, Lovi!~" **

I sigh and bury myself under my fluffy afgan. I pull out my phone to read all of his text messages again, then gradually fall asleep.

~~oOo~~

"FRATELLO! Wake up!" my little brother yells in my ear.

"Ah, go away," I mumble, covering my head with the sheets.

"Fratello, it's time for school!" I don't move, so he decides to use a different tactic that I have no idea where he came up with. "Don't you want to see Antonio?"

"What? Why would I want to see that bastard?" I ask, now fully awake.

Feli laughs and crouches down next to my face. "Veee, is grandpa coming home today?"

"He might be… he said he'd call us after school." I reply tiredly while rubbing my eyes.

"I made breakfast!" he says cheerfully.

"It's not pasta, is it?" I ask skeptically.

"Nope! Matthew taught me how to make pancakes!" he replies brightly.

I nod, and then get out of bed to walk downstairs, because right now, pancakes sound pretty damn good.

~~oOo~~

"Feli, are you ready?" I call up the stairs to him.

"Si!" he responds, coming to the top of the stairs. As he hops down the stairs, he adds, "Oh, by the way, Luddy's going to drive me to school today!"

"Okay. I guess I'll have to ride with Francis and Matthew today."  
"Ooh, Matthew is riding with Gilbert today," he says guiltily.

"Then who am I getting a ride with?" I exclaim, wondering how my brother could be so dense.

"You could call Antonio!" he says as though it's the best idea anyone has ever come up with.

I sigh, seeing as it's either get a ride from the tomato bastard or get one from Francis. I shiver at the thought of a whole ride with that probably trying to feel me up the whole ride.

~~oOo~~

"Lovi! Good morning!" Antonio greets me enthusiastically.

"…H-hi." I reply quietly. Why is my heart starting to beat faster, and my face is all hot? Am I sick or something?

"Are you ready for another day of school?" he asks in a way that sounds like an excuse to start a conversation.

"I-I… uh… think so," I stutter. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Lovi, are you okay?" he asks, concern lacing his voice. He leans forward to feel my forehead with his hand to see if I have a fever.

When his face gets close, my face gets all hot again. This is seriously not normal. I'm going to have to talk about this with Feli later.

"I'm fine!" I yell, snapping back to my irritable self.

"Okay…" he says skeptically.

He starts the car and begins to drive while I try to sleep in the car, since I'm clearly sick.

"Lovi, are you sure you're okay?" he asks, glancing over at me.

"Yeah."

"Okay… I just wouldn't want you to be sick for school," Antonio adds.

"…just let me sleep, bastard."

The Spaniard laughs lightheartedly, seemingly deeming me not too sick to go to school as I slowly fall asleep.

~~oOo~~

"Looovi, we're here!" the bastard says into my ear, shaking me awake.

"…What?" I mumble, groaning at having to wake up. When I finally peel my eyes open, the Spanish idiot's face is right next to mine again. "…get away from me…" I grumble, unsuccessfully trying to threaten.

He just laughs in my ear before pulling away and walking around to the passenger side of the car and opening the door. "Come on, you don't want to be late, do you?"

I just groan in response, hoping he'll just let me sleep in his car.

But much to my surprise, the tomato bastard scoops me up bridal style, and begins to carry me into the school. "Put me down!" I scream at him, now fully awake. I start squirming around to get him to release me, but he just laughs that not attractive whatsoever laugh that is actually quite sexy. Wait… what?

He gently sets me down once we've entered the building, which attracts the stares of quite a few of the students. "Bastard!" I declare, before stomping away from him to my locker, which fails completely because he's headed in the same direction.

"Leave me alone, bastard!"

"Silly, I have to walk to my class," he replies, laughing at my attempt to be scary.

I just pout and walk along side him until he turns toward his class, waving to me.

~~oOo~~

Sadly, first period starts in fifteen minutes, and I have no friends in this class. Luckily the teacher isn't here yet, so I can text Matthew without being caught.

The rest of the class slowly begins to fill the empty seats until the bell rings, when the teacher bustles in. The rest of the class period involves starting to first unit, which almost makes me fall asleep, until the bell saves me from this historical torture. Damn I hate history.

I file out of the class with the rest of the students until I'm stopped in the hallway by a brawny guy who says "Hey, loser," and smiles sadistically. Great, I get to be a target for bullying again. He confronts me by cornering me in front of a locker.

I glare back at him, refusing to say anything to this creep.

"Hey, you answer me when I say something to you, got it?" he says, anger starting to seep into his voice. Then the idiot decides to pull on my curl to prove his point.

"Ahh!" I moan involuntarily an embarrassed blush springing up under my cheeks. Damn my curl… why do I have to have such an obvious energenous zone?

"Oh, so that's what that does…" he says with a terrifying kind of curiosity in his voice.

I attempt to pull away, but he still has his hand wrapped around it, causing him to tug at it again, releasing another embarrassing but totally unintentional moan from me.

I'm honestly to the point where I'm about to cry, because I feel totally violated because right now I sort of have a bit of a problem.

However I'm taken by surprise when the beefy bastard is shoved into a locker by my favorite Spaniard.

"I would leave my friend alone, if I were you," he says darkly, which creates this new aura around him, which is _definitely _not helping my problem. Wait… what? I must really be sick. There is seriously something wrong with me.

The jerk backs away quickly while Antonio pulls me into a hug, and for once, I would gladly accept it, if not for said problem. "Thanks… bastard," my voice muffled by his chest.

I suddenly realize that he might notice, so I try to think of the most repulsive thing I can. _Francis. _Problem solved. I reluctantly hug him back, before he pulls me even closer, so my arms habitually wrap tighter around him, my heart starting to beat faster.

Eventually this becomes enough affection for me, so I mumble into his chest, "Let me go, idiot."

He laughs into my ear, causing my face to redden, and pulls away. "Sorry, Lovi," he says sheepishly.

"I'll see you fourth period, Lovi," he adds hopefully before waving goodbye to me and smiling sweetly, starting my heart up again.

I think I'm allergic to Antonio.

~~oOo~~

"Lovi!~" Antonio exclaims brightly, waving to me from his lunch table.

"Hey, tomato bastard," I reply nonchalantly, sitting down in the only empty seat which is next to Matthew and, surprise, surprise, Antonio.

"Fratello!" Feli greets me exhuberantly.

"Hey, Feli," I respond in the same tone I used on the Spanish bastard.

I turn to Antonio, who seems to be silently asking for my attention. "What, bastard?"

The Spaniard leans in, whispering in my ear, "Gilbert really likes Matthew, and we're trying to get him to ask him out this weekend… do you think he'll say yes?"

The closeness causes my heart to start racing again, but I push it out of my mind and focus on the task at hand. I turn to look at Matthew who is currently talking to the Prussian and blushing like a schoolgirl.

"Definitely," I respond without any hesitation.

"I thought so too! I just wanted to check, since you're his best friend," he adds, as if I needed clarification.

"Yup."

"Did you bring a lunch today?" he asks playfully, attempting to tease me. Unfortunately it worked.

"Yes!" I say, pouting and looking away from him. Sadly my lunch has no tomatoes because of said problem with my brother and my grandpa's garden.

As if he can read my mind, he adds, "You know you can have one of my tomatoes, right?"

"…yeah," I answer as though I've been caught red handed. He hands one to me, and I begin to eat it, blushing slightly at the gesture.

Francis seems to be observing me and laughing his creepy laugh, as though he knows something I don't. Is Antonio contagious or something? That must be it.

~~oOo~~

Finally art class rolls around, after a day of dealing with Feli all over Ludwig in study hall, and my heart rate picking up every time I'm near him. I've finally decided that he must be weird, and that's why this keeps happening. He's definitely making me sick, but I don't know how yet.

"Hi Lovi!~" the bastard says loudly, announcing himself to me and the entire art class.

"Be quiet, bastard," I hiss, shushing him.

He complies and sits down next to me, deciding to shut up and draw our assignment. He yawns, seemingly as tired as I am, and the proceeds to draw. My art teacher passes behind me, glancing at my work every now and then. She seems to nod in acceptance, as if to silently compliment me. I work until the period ends before putting my paper on her desk and leaving, Antonio following close being me.

"Lovi, you're so good at art!" he compliments me happily, sounding like a complete airhead like always.

"Don't call me that," I reply darkly, before actually answering him, "But, Feli's much better than I am."

"Who cares? You're still so good!~" he adds, taking the opportunity to give me a hug goodbye.

"See you tomorrow, Lovi!~"

"Don't call me that!"

~~oOo~~

I finally get home, so I waste no time I dumping my backpack on the floor and heading upstairs. I notice Feli on his bed, humming some tune while he texts his German.

"Hey, Feli…" I announce myself awkwardly.

"Veee, hi Fratello!" he answers back cheerfully, tossing his phone to the side. "Does Fratello want to talk?"

"Um… yeah."

"Ve~ come sit down!" he commands me kindly, patting the empty space next to him on the bed for emphasis.

"So, um…" I start off weirdly. "How did you know you liked Ludwig?" I ask, circulating around the point I want to discuss.

"Well… I just felt so happy next to him, and he's so nice!" he responds, looking as though he's fantasizing about him right now.

"So… does your heart race and your face get all red when you're around him?" I blurt out.

"Vee… fratello… do you like someone?" he asks knowingly.

"No!" I shout.

"Is it Antonio?" he asks in that same tone as if he knows me better than I thought he did, which he probably does.

"Wh-wh-b-but…" I stutter, unable to find the words. Finally, I just spit out, "…yeah."  
"Veee!~ I knew it!" he claps his hands elatedly. You two will be so cute together!"

"…But he doesn't even like me."

"Yes he does, fratello!" he reassures me. "He reeeaaaally really likes you!"

"I doubt it."

"Veee, fratello, you should tell him how you feel," he recommends, as though that's the brightest idea anyone's ever had.

"No way! I've only known him for two days!" I respond quickly, very surprised at this suggestion.

"No, we've know Luddy and Antonio for much longer, remember?" he asks me as though I'm totally missing something. "Remember over the summer during elementary school when Grandpa used to take us to summer camp?"

Suddenly memories flash back from a children's two week overnight summer camp that we used to go to up until the summer of fifth grade. "That was them? They've grown up so much, and they're so different, and …dio mio!" I say quickly, not even believing this.

"Veee, that's where I met Luddy!" he reminisces fondly. "I remember he told me that when we got older, he was going to take me out on a date," he giggles, probably imagining the same shy Ludwig that used to follow him around when Feli was little.

"I-I'm going to go to bed," I declare, stumbling over to my bedroom, still not sure about all of this.

"Good night, fratello!" the younger Italian calls from his bedroom, before resuming to what I assume is texting his boyfriend.

After getting ready for bed numbly, I lay awake in bed for a few minutes before drifting to a confused sleep, where a dream about previous summers manifests in my brain.

~~oOo~~

_"Lovi!~" calls that Spanish bastard Feli introduced me to._

_ "What, bastard?" _

_ "I got us some tomatoes!" he exclaims happily before sitting down next to me on a broken log and offering me one. I immediately begin to munch on it, and it tastes amazing for not having one in days._

_ With a full mouth, I ask, "…Where… did you… get this from?"_

_ "I took it from the kitchen!" he replies. _

_ My eyes widen in shock, clearly impressed. "Did you get caught?" I ask, juice from the tomato dribbling down my chin. _

_ "Of course not! I'm a student counselor, so they wouldn't even suspect me!" he adds. "Plus, I am in seventh grade."_

_ "Shut up, tomato bastard! That doesn't make you important!" I retort, even though I'm still impressed with his crime. _

_ "Yes it does! You're only in fifth grade!" he responds playfully._

_ "Noooo! I'm still just as cool!" I pout, turning away from him. _

_ "Yeah, you are," he admits with a smile. He pulls me close to him and hugs me._

_ In between bites I grumble, "Get… off… me."_

_ "Nope! You're too cute!" he answers matter-of-factly, before pulling me closer so that our hips and knees are touching. _

_ My face turns bright red and I turn away from him. I must be allergic to the damn bastard. _

_ "Awwww, Lovi looks just like a tomato!" he coos, nuzzling his face into my hair, accidentally bumping my curl, which causes another blush to replace the one that was just fading. _

_ "S-shut up, bastard," I say as threateningly as I possibly can, which, unfortunately, is not very much. _

_ Antonio laughs, but suddenly becomes more solemn and uses the tip of his finger to tilt my head up, before kissing me innocently. _

_~~oOo~~_

I gasp and wake up breathlessly, shocked by that dream. I now remembered that day perfectly, how he brought me a tomato and we kissed. That was my first kiss, and after that, Antonio and I were joined at the hip. I would always snap at him but I never really meant it.

I think it was then, that age when boys start to notice girls in a different way and vice versa, that I realized that I liked boys. Well, maybe not boys in general so much, just one in particular. One Spanish boy named Antonio Carriedo.

I flip open my phone and I notice that it's only 10:30, so I just decide to fall back asleep, which doesn't take long because right now, I'm totally physically and emotionally exhausted.

~~oOo~~

"Fratello!" my brother yells into my ear, bouncing around next to my bed. "It's time to wake up!"

I sit up, yawning. "Okay, okay."

"Veee~ guess what?" he asks excitedly. "I called Antonio, and he said he could give you a ride to school today!"

"What?" I ask incredulously. I am _definitely _not ready to talk to him after I realized that I apparently like him. …That's going to take some getting used to.

"Veee…" he coos sadly, acting like I said no.

"Fine, I'll do it!" I cry, giving in to his sad act. I seriously need to learn not to be fooled by that every time.

"Veee~ thank you, fratello!" he cries. "Now I can ride alone with Luddy! And so can Matthew and Gilbert, and you and Antonio!" he adds.

"What makes you think I want to be alone in car with that tomato bastard?" I ask angrily.

"Because you loooooove him," my brother replies innocently.

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!" he says happily. I just decide not to go through this argument, because he will find a way to win, like he always does. Not that I'm admitting I love that bastard. Because I don't. At all. Not even a tiny bit. No way. N-O.

…But, I guess I really do like him after all.

…I still need some time to get used to that.

~~oOo~~

"Good morning, Lovi!~" the bastard calls out his car window to me as I walk down my driveway.

"Good morning, bastard," is my clearly well thought out response.

"Um, Lovi?"

"What, bastard?" I reply, as though answering him is the most annoying thing I've ever been put through.

"Aren't you forgetting your backpack?" he asks with laugh, gesturing to my empty back.

"S-Shut up, bastard!" I retort before running back inside and returning with it on, a pink blush dusting my cheeks from running and from embarrassment. I open the passenger door and slide into the seat.

He smiles at me as though he finds me amusing and starts his car as soon as I get myself strapped in.

"So Lovi…" he begins.

"So bastard…" I retort, trying not to think about the dream I had last night about my first kiss with the Spaniard next to me.

"My bio class is going on a field trip, and I'm allowed to take one person with me…" I can already see where this is going, but he continues quickly. "We'll be hiking for the first day and completing some experiments, then we'll be at an resort the next two days where we can do whatever we want."

"Ludwig's bringing your brother, so I figured you might want to come!" he finishes hopefully.

Honestly, that sounds really fun, but also a bit awkward because I will probably be spending the whole time alone with Antonio. But, I respond all the same, "I guess that sounds okay…"

"Really?" he asks as if he's totally relieved. "This is going to be so fun, Lovi!" he declares as if he's planning it out right now in his head.

"Sure, whatever, bastard…" I reply, secretly thinking the same thing. Although really all I feel is nervousness, because what if he remembers to?

"Um, bastard?

"Yes, Lovi?" he replies politely.

"Do you remember when… ah, nevermind," I correct myself, deciding to save this for another time.

He looks at me, confused, before turning back to the road. "Ah, I was so tired last night… I couldn't sleep at all," he announces to no one in particular.

I choose not to respond because I refuse to think in detail of last night's recollection. "So when is this field trip, bastard?"

"This weekend!" he replies. "We had to sign up last year for it," he explains as to why it's so early in the year.

"Ahh… so what do I need to do to sign up?" I ask.

"Nothing! I have it all taken care of!" he says cheerfully, sounding proud of himself.

"You mean you signed me up before you even asked me?" I ask incredulously.

"Yup!" he answers happily. "Feli told me that you really liked to be outdoors, so I figured you'd want to go!"

"Okay, now I'm definitely not going."

"Loooviiii, you said you would!" he whines, looking at me with the same puppy dog eyes as Feli.

Dammit, I can't resist against those. How does he know that? "Fine, I'll go…" I grumble.

"Yay! We're going to have so much fun!" he exclaims. "Oh, by the way, you just have to bring some money for extra food and anything else you want because the district funds the rest!" he adds as if that's the best news anyone's ever heard. "Oh yeah, and some clothes for hiking the first day."

"Okay, sounds good… tomato bastard."

"Good!" he replies while laughing lightheartedly as we pull into the school parking lot. Just as I am about to get out, he reminds me playfully, "Lovi, don't forget your backpack this time!"

"S-Shut up, you stupid tomato bastard!" I stutter before hightailing it into the school with him hot on my trail.

~~oOo~~

After another mediocre day of school, I relax on my bed, wishing for this damned week to be over. I lay in bed awake, just staring into space, and before I realized it, I've fallen asleep.

~~oOo~~

_ "Antoniooo," I moan. "D-Don't… ah…"_

_ He kisses me again before proceeding to trail kisses down my chest and abdomen, causing my face to burn even brighter red._

_ "Gah… n-no…" I protest weakly as he engulfs my member with his mouth._

_ "Antonio!"_

~~oOo~~

"Gah!" I gasp as I wake up suddenly, sitting up. I grab handfuls of my hair with my hands as I process what just happened.

My face burns in embarrassment. I think I just dreamed about Antonio. I glance down and notice that I currently have a problem, which just adds to my overall mortified emotion.

I run across the hall to the shower to take care of myself, and hopefully just forget that ever happened, which as I'm thinking about it now, is highly doubtful.

~~oOo~~

**A/N: Onhonhon… things are getting interesting now ;D **

**Just warning you, there is a reason this is rated M. Not for the next few chapters, but still, it's there.**

**SO, sorry for a minor delay, I went to an anime con this weekend and I had to write it today and yesterday. It was so fun, I was Chii and my friend was Chibitalia! We got so many pictures taken of us X3 Plus there was this cosplay dating game, and I had to go up there and answer questions like Chii would! The mystery guy was Sebastian XDD**

**Haha anyway, until next time, my lovelies (which will most likely be day 1 of their field trip.)**

**~Alison**


	4. Hiking Fun

~~oOo~~

"Should I bring these boots for hiking?" I ask my brother, holding up a pair of combat boots. Finally the weekend has rolled around, and Feli and I are packing my suitcase for the field trip. His suitcase was already packed and lying by the front door since he had been prepared, unlike me.

"Ve, those will be good for hiking!" he comments before shoving some Feli-approved clothes for the two days at the resort in my suitcase, plus a swimsuit in case there's a pool there, which I assume there will be.

"Okay… are we done?" I ask, taking a look at the zipped-up suitcase lying on my bed.

"Si! I'm going to go get a ride from Luddy now! Antonio said he'd be here in a few minutes to take you to school for the trip!~"  
"Okay, okay. Have fun… but not too much fun," I say threateningly, as I'm still not one hundred percent thrilled about them dating.

"Vee, you too, fratello!" he adds with a wink that sends my cheeks burning. Why does he still think I'm in love Antonio? I'm not, at all. I just have a little itty-bitty crush on him. That's all. Maybe it'll go away soon… hopefully.

Feli runs out of the room, already dressed to the nines like he usually is. Although I don't see why he tries to impress the German idiot, he's already obviously in love with my brother. Sadly, I can't say the same about a certain Spaniard. Did I say sadly? I meant happily, clearly.

_Ah, who am I kidding? _I can't really deny that I like him now… after these mortifying dreams that I keep having about him. I start to lug my suitcase down the stairs after my brother, who grabs his coat and suitcase and runs outside over excitedly.

Suddenly my phone starts to ring, so I pull it out of my jeans pocket and answer it quickly.

"Hello?"

"Lovi!~ I just called to see if you were ready for me to come get you!" says a very familiar voice that is slightly muffled by the phone.

"Yeah, I'm ready bastard." I growl, silently telling my heart to stop racing in anticipation.

"Okay! I will see you soon, Lovi!" he replies happily.

"Don't call me Lovi, bastard," I grumble before hanging up on him. I then begin the task of slowly lugging my suitcase into the driveway. By the time I've gotten it to my mailbox, Antonio's already arrived, which clearly shows you my athletic ability.

Being the obnoxious bastard he is, the Spaniard honks at me twice while smiling and waving at me through the car window.

"Don't honk at me, you damn bastard!" I yell at him as I attempt to lift my suitcase into the trunk that he opened for me from the car.

He notices my trouble, and comes up from behind me and lifts it into the trunk with ease, surprising me.

"Don't come up from behind me, idiota!" I exclaim, adding a word from my native tongue in there for effect.

He laughs that strangely familiar and addictive laugh and shakes it off. Then the bastard decides to wrap his arms around me from behind and pulls me into a quick hug before releasing me to avoid an outburst from me. He looks as though he expects me to yell at him, but I don't, because I'm too shocked at my heart beat's sudden increase in speed. Instead, I just shut the trunk a bit more forcefully than needed and slide into the passenger seat before deftly strapping myself in.

"Are you excited, my Lovi?" he asks while he straps himself in.

_Your Lovi? _I just shake that off although it makes my stomach flip, and grumble in reply, "I guess, bastard."

"That's the spirit," he adds playfully with a smirk, before laughing and starting up the car and beginning our expedition to the school.

I just send him a warning glance and look down at the ground, trying not to think about the Spanish idiot in the car next to me.

"Lovi, did you bring clothes for hiking?" he asks before we get too far from my house.

"Of course, I'm not stupid, you tomato bastard!"

"Well, you never know after you forgot your backpack yesterday," he replies jokingly.

My face turns red from embarrassment, as that was not one of my smartest moments. "S-Shut up!"

"Aww, Lovi, you know I'm just kidding!~" he assures me lightheartedly while chuckling.

"Stop. Calling. Me. That." I growl, trying to keep him from thinking we're now friends. Because we're not at all. Nope.

He just laughs, and clearly has no intentions of putting a stop to that nickname. His face contorts in concentration as he parks in the student parking lot.

"Want me to grab your bag for you?" he asks while smiling amusedly at me.

"What? No!" I screech, before admitting sheepishly, "…yeah."

Antonio just laughs as if he was expecting this, so he pops the trunk and gets out so he can unload our suitcases. I follow and take my suitcase from him, blushing slightly as we both walk toward the bus parked in the lot.

He helps me load our suitcases onto the bus before sliding into one of the seats about halfway back. He looks up at me, expecting me to sit down next to him, which I do.

Feli and Ludwig are already sitting on the bus, talking about something together. My brother waves to me when he sees me, then turns back to his German bastard so they can continue talking (well, more like Ludwig talking and Feli yelling). That quiet boy Kiku and Heracles are both there, along with Arthur, Alfred, another two guys, one terrifying, and the other cute in a little kid way, plus some other random people I haven't met yet.

"Who are they?" I ask curiously, a bit jealous of their relationship because the two are cuddling. Despite the bigger one looking really scary, he looks like he's enjoying himself also.

"Ahh, that's Tino and Berwald!" he answers, also turning back toward them. "They've been best friends for so long, but everyone thinks they should just get together already," he explains.

"Yeah, whatever, bastard," I grumble, trying to show him that I really didn't need all that extra information.

I start to yawn and rest my head against the back of the seat, refusing to look at him with that idiotic yet smoldering smile of his. Damn him, why does he get to be hot? I mean, attractive. I'm nowhere near that level. But then again, how can you compete with his muscular but lean body, sun kissed skin, and deep green eyes.

I did not just think about all of that. I mentally smack myself and lift my head off the seat, still not looking at him.

"Bastard… I'm tired," I mumble, suddenly fighting to keep my head up. I guess waking up late at night isn't so great for you.

"Then go to sleep," he replies kindly, stroking my hair, but making sure to avoid my curl, which I appreciate.

I'm way too tired to fight his affection, so I just rest my head on his shoulder, fighting to keep my eyelids open. I look up at his face, smiling with adoration, one last time before closing my eyes and nodding off with my head on his shoulder, and his arm around me.

~~oOo~~

"Looovi!~ Wake up!" an overly happy voice calls, interrupting my well-needed sleep.

"G-Go away, bastard," I mumble, nuzzling his shoulder in an attempt to go back to sleep.

"Lovi, I can't go away with you sleeping on me," he teases me with a good-natured smile.

This forces my eyes open and I sit up, blinking in the sudden sunlight. "Are we here?" I ask tiredly.

"Yup!~" he replies happily before helping me to stand up. "We get to go to the hotel first, eat lunch, and change for hiking, so maybe you'll be able to sleep there," he announces. This cheers me up, so I stand up quickly, getting the blood to flow through my body, so I begin to wake up a bit more.

"We're sharing a room," he says quietly into my ear, making me blush brightly.

"S-So what? Why should I care?" I ask defensively before storming off the bus, my attentiveness having fully returned. He just laughs and follows me, as though he expected me to do that. Seriously, how does he know me so well?

He grabs both of our suitcase and hands mine to me, which as I take it, makes me falter in surprise by the unexpected weight. "Too heavy?" he asks happily.

"N-No! I can carry it myself!" I shout, determined not to appear weak in front of him, even though I clearly am.

"Okay, Lovi~" he replies before taking it from me and carrying both of them.

"I could do it myself!" I protest, even though there's a high chance I couldn't carry it all the way to my hotel room.

"It's okay, Lovi, you're tired," he says with a smile. He then begins to carry them onto the elevator in the hotel.

"Do we already have our key?" I ask.

"Yup! They gave them to us ahead of time," he responds while setting them down so they won't fall over.

"Okay, bastard," I grumble, beginning to feel a bit tired already. Hopefully I won't feel this tired when we go hiking.

The elevator beeps to let us know that we've reached our destination, so I grab my suitcase and struggle to bring it down the hallway after Antonio, who is laughing at my efforts.

"What are you laughing at?" I ask as threateningly as I can while huffing and puffing about carrying this down the hall.

"You," he replies good-naturedly.

I pout as I decide to resort to dragging it down the hallway instead of carrying the insanely heavy luggage. Seriously, why did I let Feli help me pack?

"Awww, Lovi's so cute!~" he coos while opening the door and taking my suitcase from me, and throwing them both on the bed.

Wait… _the bed? _As in, only one bed? I look around for another one, but sure enough, there's one bed.

Fuck.

My.

Life.

Antonio doesn't seem to notice anything wrong as he moves them to one side of the bed so I can sleep. I just stand there, awestruck at the prospect of sleeping with him in one bed… _together._ I shudder, thinking about what would happen if I had another one of those dreams.

"Are you going to rest, Lovi?" he asks all too sweetly as he pulls back the covers slightly for me.

"There's only one bed," I state point-blankly.

"Si! Is that a problem?" he asks as he decides to clear the other two suitcases and sleep too.

"I have to sleep in one bed… with you?" I ask in the same tone.

He just laughs at my behavior and pulls me down onto the bed next to him. "I think I'm going to take a siesta too~" he declares as he lays on his back folds his arms underneath his head.

I lay there uncomfortably before I realize just how comfortable this bed is, so I pull the covers over me and turn away from him before relaxing, glad to be back in a nice bed, even if it's not my own or shared with a Spanish idiot.

~~oOo~~

"Lovi!~ I brought you lunch!" an all too familiar voice says in my ear, waking me up for the second time today. Honestly, I don't even remember falling asleep.

"Go away," I grumble, opening one eye to scowl at him.

"Nope!~" he replies happily. "We have to eat lunch and get changed to go hiking.

I sigh and sit up, suddenly realizing that I'm hungry. "What did you bring me?"

"They had pizza, so I brought you some of that!" he replies. "No tomatoes, though," he adds as though he can read my mind.

"That's fine," I respond, reaching for my plate. I begin to munch on it, before realizing that he's looking at me.

"What?"

He laughs that laugh that makes my heart skip a beat and replies, "You're just so cute!"

"Shut up, bastard…" I mumble, turning away with an embarrassing blush covering my face.

He laughs at me kindly before opening his suitcase and peeling off his shirt. God, he has nice abs. Damn that bastard.

"Y-You're getting changed in front of me?" I stutter, not sure what to do in this situation. My face burns bright red at the sight of him shirtless.

"Sure! You don't mind, right?" he asks in a confused tone. Well, at least he's too dense to realize I like him.

"I-I guess not," I respond uncertainly, turning away to open my own suitcase and avoid looking at him. I grab my hiking clothes I packed and change my shirt, not changing into my jeans until he turns away. Then I begin to lace up my tan combat boots, still avoiding looking at him after seeing him without a shirt.

"Is my Lovi ready?" he asks, decked out in professional looking hiking clothes.

The pet name makes me flush again, but I growl, "Whatever. Let's just go."

"Okay, Lovi!" he says, following me as I stomp out the door laughing lightheartedly. We descend on the elevator, and I avoid looking at him again, afraid I'll start blushing again. We follow the rest of the students onto the bus once we reach the lobby, and we are told it's only a ten minute ride to get there.

I slide into an empty seat, only to be followed by a certain Spaniard who sits to my right. "Hey, Lovi, are you excited?" he asks brightly.

"Yeah, I guess so…" I reply noncommittally, before grumbling, "Don't call me Lovi, stupid."

"Awww, Lovi, that's not nice!" he coos, hugging me and nuzzling me. Remind me again why I like this childlike idiot?

"Shut up, idiot," I growl, trying to push him off of me, but to no avail.

Suddenly he accidentally bumps my curl in the midst of hugging me, which makes me blush uncontrollably. "D-Don't touch that, idiot!" I yelp, scooting away from him toward the window.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Lovi~," he apologizes sweetly, hugging me again but this time taking care to avoid my curl.

"Stop touching me, bastard," I command him, trying to sound as forceful as I can.

"Aww, that's no fun, Lovi!" he coos, keeping his arms wrapped around me.

Damn you heart. 'Stop beating so fast!' I silently command my heart, which pays no heed to me, and pays attention to the closeness of Antonio.

"We're here!" announces an exuberant teacher wearing a cheesy fluorescent hiking vest with her ID on a lanyard.

Everyone stands up and begins to file off the bus slowly, so I join in with Antonio right behind me.

As soon as we get off the bus, the teacher instructs us on how to stay on the right path by looking at the painted trees, and other useless information that we already know. Finally, she sends us on our way with a backpack filled with necessary items like water, trail mix, and some of the stuff Antonio will need to conduct those experiments that I'm sure a first grader could successfully complete.

"Come on, Lovi!" the bastard calls to me, waving me over to the blue trail which Alfred, Arthur, Berwald, and Tino are also taking. I follow him silently as he converses with the four of them before they all split off into different trails, Alfred with Arthur and Tino with Berwald.

"This is so fun, Lovi!" he announces while bouncing along the trail ecstatically.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" I mumble while I follow him. He stops at a stream to measure the speed at which it flows, then lets us continue on our way.

"Hey, bastard, you know where we're going, right?" I ask nervously.

"Sure! See, there's a blue marked tree over there!~" he exclaims, pointing to a tree with a blue rectangle painted onto it.

Deciding to play with him, I look at it with a convincing pensive expression. "Hmm, that looks more like green to me."

"What? But I'm sure we're going the right way!" he responds worriedly, pulling out his map to examine it again.

I laugh for once, "Relax, idiot, it's blue."

He laughs along with me, causing my heart to skip a beat. "Lovi, that's not nice!" he replies while giving me a fake pout.

I just roll my eyes at him sarcastically and continue trekking through the woods.

He walks in front of me until he holds back a branch that's blocking the way. Suddenly, he accidentally releases his grip on it, and it snaps back and scrapes the side of my face.

"Shit!" I yelp, holding my stinging face and sinking to the ground. "Ah, god that hurts," I moan, wrapped up in pain for the time being.

"Ahh! Lovi, I'm so sorry!" he cries, kneeling down in front of me. He gently pries my hands from my face to examine my wound. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, bastard…" I retort, blushing and looking straight into his emerald eyes. "It kinda stings…" I admit, looking away as though I should be ashamed.

Antonio slides his arms out of the backpack and pulls out a first aid kit that we've been supplied with. He opens it up and takes out some antiseptic and presses it to my forehead.

"Ah! That stings, bastard! What is that?" I ask, hissing in pain.

"It's antiseptic, Lovi. I don't want you getting an infection," he says sweetly in a way that makes my heart thump in my chest. He dabs on more and pained tears involuntarily bead up at the corners of my eyes.

Embarrassed, I bring my hand up to wipe the tears away, but he pushes it back down. He reassures me in that same sweet voice, "It's okay, it'll just hurt for a second more..." He leans a bit closer to me, seeming to study my caramel colored eyes with his deep green ones which starts my heart up again, before leaning in to place a kiss on my forehead.

"W-What the hell was that?" I sputter after he pulls away, my face burning bright red.

"Ooh, Lovi was expecting more?" he teases me, laughing as he says that to me.

"N-No!" I protest, still stuttering like an idiot. He keeps laughing, which doesn't help at all with the blushing. He stands up with a huff, and then reaches his hand down to me to help me up. I turn away and stand up without his help, purposefully not looking at him.

He smiles at me, amused, then continues to lead the way in silence while I pout, walking along behind him.

Finally we both begin to slow down, so he sits down on a log and I sit next to him, crossing my arms.

"You're not talking to me?" he asks, smiling at me in this way that makes my heart feel like it's going to explode.

"No." I respond, just to prove him wrong.

"Are you hungry, Lovi?" he asks, taking out the sealed bag of trail mix provided by the overzealous teacher.

"Yeah…" I admit, and am quickly accompanied by a growl from my stomach. I silently will it to shut up, and blush when he laughs at me for that.

I reach into the bag to shove some of it into my mouth and chew, before noticing something. "Hey, idiot? Doesn't this place look kind of familiar?" I ask, looking around.

"Si, it does!" he exclaims, also looking around before we both notice a sign near where the forest breaks. It reads 'Camp Volana'.

I stare at it in shock, before looking around again. Sure enough, that was the very same camp I went to for a few years when I met Antonio. And this very log I was sitting on was where I had my first kiss, and the guy sitting next to me was the same person I had my first kiss with.

I look over, sure he remembers, and sure enough his eyes are slightly widened. "You… remember?" I ask cautiously.

"Si…" he responds, clearly in a daze. "How old were we?" he asks, seeming to be daydreaming about the past.

"I was in fifth grade, which makes you…"

"…in seventh grade," he completes my sentence. "I brought you tomatoes from the kitchen, didn't I?" he asks happily.

"Yeah… and you said they wouldn't care because you were an assistant counselor," I add.

"Si! They never did catch me…" He laughs about that, and I laugh right along with him.

"And then we did this…" he says, looking straight at me before gently cupping the side of my face and lifting it up slightly. Our noses touch for one second and I can hear both our hearts beat quickly, before he leans in and kisses me.

~~oOo~~

**A/N: Onhonhon… cliff hanger :D I know, I'm so mean.**

**Anyway, I have no idea how I came up with the idea for the camp name, but apparently it means "steering wheel" in Slovenian… XD**

**Haha anyway, sorry for the late update, and sorry that this is kinda short-ish (or at least shorter than the last one.)**

**I just thought this was enough plot for this chapter :D  
Hehe I just love SuFin so much! X3 **

**Oh, I forgot to tell you guys what "Il Volo" was on Lovino's shirt. It's this epicly epic Italian boyband who are all tenors and they sound like angels. Like honestly, they sound like they're 35 or something. And a very talented 35 year old at that.**

****OKAY, contest time! My tenth reviewer gets a oneshot with whatever pairing they want. I'll message you and you can tell me the pairing and the rating! (T, K+, M, whatever). If my tenth reviewer doesn't respond, guess who gets it? #11! And so on.**

**Well then…**

**Until next time, **

**Alison**


	5. Relationship Issues

~~oOo~~

Just as I'm about to melt into the kiss, as honestly I've imagined how this would happen many times, my eyes open in total shock. Wait, when did my eyes close? I pull away, turning away from him with a bright red blush and my heart pounding in my chest.

"U-um…" is the only thing I can actually force out of my mouth, not sure what to think about any of this. I seriously must be dreaming.

"Sorry, Lovi~ I don't really know why I did that," he replies, also looking a bit nervous with a light pink blush dusting his own cheeks.

"Why are you apologizing, bastard?" I ask, glaring at him.

"Well, it was just kind of unexpected!" he responds in the same too-happy tone to cover up his extremely evident nervousness.

"Whatever…" I mutter, looking up at him dejectedly, suddenly realizing that he probably didn't mean to do that at all.

"Okay, I'm really sorry, Lovi~" he apologizes, looking at me with those bright gren eyes of his.

"Just stop apologizing," I respond noncommittally when really my mind is screaming for me to just tell him that I want the bastard to kiss me and hold me and love me, and not just do it by accident.

"Okay, my little tomato!" he exclaims, pulling me into a hug, which is uncomfortable due to the fact that the two of us are sitting on a log.

"…get off me bastard…" I grumble into his chest.

"Nope! You're too cute, my little Lovi~" he coos, wrapping his arms around me even tighter.

"What in the bloody hell are you two doing?" an angry voice yells in a British accent.  
I look up in surprise, seeing Arthur standing there with Alfred close behind him. I shove him away, trying to make it seem like nothing happened, but to no avail.

"Just taking a little break, Arthur," Antonio says in a carefree manner.

I stand up, before clenching my fists at my sides and storming away from the rest of them, upset that he doesn't like me at all, as Antonio follows me and the other two depart.

~~oOo~~

We finally arrived back at the starting point, and I have not talked to Antonio at all, still disappointed that he didn't even want to kiss me in the first place. Damn bastard, first you have to be so fucking attractive, then you have to go and do that.

"Lovi!~" that was so fun~" he declares, hugging me from behind and pulling me into his chest while he rests his head on my shoulder.

"Get. Off. Me. Bastard." I growl, turning around and shoving him away while Francis (when the hell did he get here?) laughs that perverted laugh of his that scares the goddamn shit out of me.

I send a glare his way before climbing onto the bus and sitting down, only to be followed by Antonio, who I am still refusing to talk to.

"Lovi, are you mad at me?" he asks in this way that somehow still sounds like his happy, normal self.

"Mmf…" I mumble, before subconsciously gripping his arm and falling asleep out of sheer mental and physical exhaustion.

~~oOo~~

"Lovi, we're back!~" he exclaims, gently shaking me awake and helping me to stand up. My eyes are barely open, and all of the light is making it hard to see.

"Already?" I groan tiredly.

"Yup!" he says with that heart melting laugh. I mean, obnoxious laugh. "The bus ride is only ten minutes, silly!"

"Whatever," I grumble, embarrassed, before stomping off the bus to go sleep.

"Lovi, where exactly are you going?"

"To go sleep, bastard!" I reply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Lovi, it's just in time for dinner, we're going to go eat at the restaurant across the street! He says, pointing to a high-class restaurant that is currently being filled with students from our group.

"Oh," I respond simply, too embarrassed to say anything else as I follow the rest of the students, hopefully leaving him behind.

"Lovi, can we sit at a table together?" he asks hopefully.

"No!" I respond looking away to hide my bright red face which is surely very obvious.

He smiles and stands up, then leads me into the restaurant by my hand. "Aww, come on, it'll be fun!" he adds as if that's the best idea anyone's ever come up with.

"Don't push it, bastard," I growl, but agree to sit with the damn Spanish bastard. You know, because I feel bad for the idiot

"Ah, this is so exciting!" he proclaims while he pulls out a chair for me. Cheesy bastard.

"Why?" I ask, not really interested at all. No way.

"Because it feels kind of like we're on a date in such a fancy restaurant!" he responds, which earns a glare from me.

"It is NOT a date, tomato bastard," I growl, secretly hoping that it was… I mean, secretly hoping that I wasn't here.

"Oh well, we'll still have a lot of fun together!" he exclaims,

"Uh… okay," I respond skeptically. This is getting more and more awkward. Why couldn't the bastard just mean it when he kissed me? Then this would be so much less awkward, and I probably wouldn't be as pissed off at him. Freaking idiot.

"What can I get you two to drink?" a waitress asks with a false friendly smile.

"Ahh, I'll just have water," Antonio replies, smiling at her with that totally naive smile of his.

"Same for me," I grumble, turning back to the menu the eccentric teacher gave us which has a list of meals we can get here without extra charge.

"I'll be right back," she asks in a worn out voice before leaving to get our drinks, and probably take her own sweet time doing it.

"What is Lovi going to get?" he asks, looking at me with genuine interest.

"I-I guess the parmesan pasta," I reply while scanning down the list of entrees.

As if on cue, my younger brother exclaims, "Pastaaaa!~" from across the room. I facepalm myself at his behavior in a goddamn fancy restaurant and turn back to Antonio, who is laughing at this whole endeavor.

"Here's your water," the waitress says, just as Antonio was about to say something to me. "What can I get you two to eat?"

"We'll share the parmesan pasta!" he announces gleefully.

"We will?" I hiss.

"Si!~" he responds with a laugh before turning to the waitress, "Thank you!"

"Mmhmm."

"What was all of that about, tomato bastard?" I ask, glowering at the Spanish idiot.

"We are on a date, Lovi!~" he responds happily.

"No we are fucking not! And I'm sure as hell not sharing my dinner with you!" I growl, glaring at the bastard.

He just laughs and props his head up on his palm. "So, how have you been all these years?"

"Okay…" I reply, then remember to ask him something. "Did you ever get that turtle that you wanted?"

"Si! His name is Shelldon!" he replies happily, smiling at me in that stupid way that makes me want to kiss the damn bastard.

I can't help but snicker at what he named his turtle, but then again, what can you expect from the Spaniard?

The waitress, who seems to be getting more and more annoying, places an empty dish in front of Antonio and me, and then places a steaming plate of pasta with parmesan sauce with chopped tomatoes.

"Ahh, Lovi, it has tomatoes in it!" he cries, stabbing one with his fork and placing it in his mouth to test it.

"So I see, bastard," I reply while the goddamn waitress leaves us. The both of us spoon some pasta onto our empty plates and begin to eat, and let me tell you, it's delicious. Maybe not as good as what my little brother can make, but it's still a change from the crappy hotel food.

"Isn't it good?" he asks while chewing on the pasta.

"Yeah, sure… tomato bastard," I remark, also with a mouth full of the pasta. For some reason, I have the urge to laugh uncontrollably, but I suppress it, and only let a smile grace my features, which triggers another smile from Antonio.

I look at him again, upset that he thought of kissing me as a mistake, and I have to bite my lip hard to keep a stray tear from rolling down the side of my face.

~~oOo~~

We finally got back to the hotel, and I was currently sitting up in bed with a certain Spaniard, watching a crappy romantic comedy which appeared to be funny to him.

"Lovi?" he asks, turning toward me.

"What, bastard?"

"Did you enjoy dinner?" he asks, a smile crossing his face as he sees my reaction.

"I guess so…" I mumble, turning away from him so he won't see my bright red face. Damn, even that smile is turning my face beet red.

"Aw, Lovi looks like a tomato!~" he coos, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

"G-Get away from me, idiot. Just because I sat with you at dinner does not mean you can touch me. Ever."

"Aw, Lovi's no fun!" he says in this mock sad voice, even though I can tell he's definitely enjoying this.

He reaches over and flicks off the light and television, then pulls the covers over the two of us. I lay flat on my back, and fold my arms over my chest, refusing to get comfortable in a bed with the Spanish bastard. I sit there, debating over what to do before I feel a hand snake around my back and latch onto my side, and pulling me close to him. My eyes widen as Antonio snuggles up next to me and pulls me into his chest.

I lay awake for a while as the bastard falls asleep, still in shock, before I finally drift off into a slightly uncomfortable sleep.

~~oOo~~

_ "Lovi!~"__  
_

_"What, you idiot?" I growl, pouting and turning away. Stupid bastard. He's in seventh grade so he thinks he's all cool.__  
_

_"Come back! This is our last day at camp, and I can't come back next year!" he coos sadly, pulling me into an innocent, childlike hug.__  
_

_"Whatever. I'm not gonna miss you, stupid," I grumble, folding my arms over my chest and frowning.__  
_

_"Aw, but Lovi!~ You promised you would give me one more kiss!" he cries, hugging me tighter.__  
_

_In an attempt to get him to let go, I say, "Well, I can't if you keep hugging me like this, idiota."__  
_

_"Oh yeah!" he exclaims happily, then pulls away and tilts up my chin to look at him with his pointer finger. I pout and look down, refusing to look in his eyes. Then he slowly moves in toward me to kiss my cheek.__  
_

_"Hey! What was that?" I screech, looking up into those bright green eyes disbelievingly.__  
_

_"What, you wanted me to kiss you?" he asks with a playful smirk on that stupid face of his.__  
_

_"N-No! I just… thought you were going to."__  
_

_Instead of replying, he just cups the side of my face and leans in, eyes closed, to kiss me on the lips.__  
_

_"I guess we should go now," he says remorsefully as the camp counselors call to all of the kids to come find their parents.__  
_

_Hit with the sudden realization that he's not coming back to camp next uear, I attack him with a hug. My voice muffled, I grumble into his chest, "You promised you wouldn't get a girlfriend!"__  
_

_"Of course not! I'll wait for you, Lovi!~" he reassures me, wrapping his arms around me one last time before sending me off with the other younger children along with Feli, giving me one last grin.__  
_

_As Feli and I get into Nonno's car, Feli starts to cry about leaving that German weirdo, and all of the sudden we're both crying as I realize that I'm probably never going to see that Spaniard again, as annoying as he may be._

Boy was I fucking wrong.

~~oOo~~

I open my eyes slowly to see a pair of emerald green ones staring back at me. "Ah! What the hell are you doing?"

"Watching you sleep," he answers with one of those heart melting smiles of his. Damn his sexy face.

"Freaking tomato bastard!" I yelp, struggling to escape from his grasp to get changed and get the hell away from him. Why did I ever convince myself that I like this creep?

"Aww, Lovi, come back!~" he cries, reaching for me again. "It's too cold without you!"

Suddenly I remember yesterday, when he said it was a mistake that he even kissed me, and my anger with him rekindles. "Get away from me." I growl menacingly.

This time, he seems to realize that I'm totally serious and shock graces those Spanish features of his, and he gives up his relentless whining.

"What's wrong?" he asks, concern lacing his voice.

"You should know!" I snap, before taking my clothes for the day into the bathroom, changing, and stomping out of the room, all the while refusing to acknowledge his presence.

I stomp down the stairs instead of taking the elevator because I'm so angry; I just need to burn off some energy. Stupid bastard, he may as well have told me that he would rather die than even consider going out with someone like me. I arrive down at the lobby where everyone else is eating breakfast. Antonio, who probably took the elevator, is already sitting with Francis, Ludwig, and my brother. In order to avoid the Spaniard, I go to sit down at a table alone, scowling at the bone dry bagel on my paper plate.

"Hello, Lovino," I hear. I look up to see that the perverted Frenchman has seated himself at my table.

"What do you want?" I growl, averting my gaze back down to my breakfast, or rather, lack thereof.

"Onhonhon, well now that you mention it-"

"Don't even say it," I cut him off, giving him a glare that could cut through granite.

"I apologize, _mi amor,_" he says while laughing guiltily. "You've made Antonio very confused," he announces.

"Well, he should know why I'm upset with him!" I snap, already feeling myself become more hurt and angry with him.

"_Oui_, but Antonio can be quite dense when it comes to _l'amour_."

"I know," I agree, feeling slightly dejected.

"Why don't you talk to him?" he suggests, smiling at me in that creepy, perverted way of his.

"I'll think about it…" I mumble noncommittally.

Francis just nods with a perverted wink before stalking back to his table where Antonio looks over hopefully, expecting some solid answer from me.

Unluckily for him, he gets none, so he just looks toward me hesitantly and turns back toward his friends, as I watch all of this from the corner of my eye with a frown on my face.

That zany teacher who wore the tacky fluorescent vest yesterday during the hiking trip announces today's plans to the students sitting at the tables. "Well, children, today we'll be going to the Volano Science Museum, and afterword you all get to chose an activity!" she announces happily, looking at us with a half-crazed gleeful smile. "There's a movie theater, a pool, and a dance room in the hotel, so you can all have fun!"

I sigh, as the "activities" all seem a bit cheesy, along with everything else that has been planned for us today. Why did I agree to go on this damn trip?

As soon as everyone else has finished their breakfast (if you can even call it that), the crazy teacher waves us all over to the bus. As I'm walking toward the bus, Feli catches up to me.

"Veee, Fratello!"

"What, Feli?" I ask, turning around to see my overly happy little brother standing on his tiptoes and flailing around, trying to get my attention.

"Antonio's really sad," he says while softly ve-ing sadly.

"Why?" I ask with mock interest.

He whines, already knowing that I'm aware of why he's upset. "Fratello, you should talk to him!"

"Damn it, I already told Francis that I'd think about it!" I growl as I turn away to get on the bus with Feli hot on my heels.

Feli gently pushes me into one of the seats and sits down next to me, then turns to his German bastard of a boyfriend who is sitting a few seats back.

"Ve~ Luddy, I'm sitting with my fratello, okay?"

In his deep voice, he replies, "Ja. Just don't get lost when we get off the bus."

"Ve, I won't!" he assures the potato bastard, then turns back to me. "So, why are you mad at Antonio?"

And I spend the rest of the bus ride explaining the whole story to him while he gives the occasional nod and "Ve". Once I'm finished, we're almost at the museum, and Feli decides to give me his verdict. "I think Antonio didn't mean to hurt you!"

"Yeah, I don't know," I reply uncertainly, looking out the window at the grandeur of the Volano Science Museum.

"Come on kids, let's go!"

I sigh and follow the rest of the kids inside where we receive a lanyard with museum passes while the juniors are told to fill in a worksheet based on the exhibits, while the rest of us are set free to explore the museum. Yippee.

~~oOo~~

So far, all I've done is blankly look at the displays, and so far, I've retained zero information about science. Just as I'm about to turn another corner of this endless maze of science, I hear two very familiar people talking.

"Ah, Francis! What did I do to make my little Lovi so upset?" I hear Antonio groan, and as I peek around the corner, he's literally tearing his hair out.

"Do you remember saying anything to him?" Francis asks sincerely (for once).

"Ah, I don't know! I'm so confused, Francis!" he cries, plopping himself down on one of the benches.

"Ah, _l'amour_. Everything will be alright, Antonio," he reassures him with his creepy voice, then laughs and walks away. Damn, if only I understood French.

I turn my gaze from the retreating Frenchman to the Spaniard sitting on the bench. _Wow_. He looks like shit. His eyes look tired and dull, and he just looks overall depressed. Has he really been stressing over this _that much_?

Instantly I feel bad for him, so I hesitantly walk over to where he's sitting. Luckily for me, he doesn't notice my presence until I sit down next to him.

"H-Hi, bastard," I stutter. When he turns around to face me, his dull eyes immediately brighten and he looks so innocent and happy. "Lovi!~" he cries happily, looking like he's honestly about to explode with joy. But apparently, he thinks I'm still furious with him, so his elated expression immediately fades.

"So… listen…" I mumble. "About the whole 'me being angry with you' thing…"

"What did I do to upset you?" he asks with sincere concern.

And suddenly, I can't hold back anymore. "Why did you kiss me and then tell me it was a mistake, like you regretted it?" I yell accusingly, angry tears forming at the corners of my eyes.

"That's why?" he asks incredulously, his widened eyes obviously shocked.

"Y-Yeah…" I mumble, trying to hold back the tears that I haven't cried since that time in summer camp. "I thought… you didn't… fucking like me…" I sniffle, the tears dangerously close to spilling over.

"Aww, my little Lovi, I'm so sorry!~" he apologizes sweetly, making my cold demeanor melt quickly. "I only did that because I thought you didn't want me to!"

"R-Really?" I ask, looking up at him, and wiping my tears away furiously. "Of course… I fucking… wanted you to!" I cry a fierce blush covering my cheeks.

"Aw, Lovi likes me, doesn't he?" he coos, earning a glare. In a quieter tone, he adds, "It's okay, because I like you too."

"Bastard! Sh-Shut up!" I yelp, looking away, my blush burning even brighter.

"Aw, you look just like a tomato, Lovi!~" he cries adoringly, before placing his hands gently on my waste and tilting his head slightly to the right.

Even though I know it's coming, it still shocks me when he leans in and presses his lips to mine skillfully. We stay that way for a few seconds before we pull apart, my heart hammering inside my chest.

And somewhere not too far away, I hear an all too familiar "Onhonhon…"

~~oOo~~

**A/N: Ahhhhh, I'm so sorry for the wait guys! I had a lot of studying to do for finals, but luckily those are over and school has ended. (well, kind of luckily since I'm moving this summer to Canada.)**

**Haha I don't know why I ended this one with a kiss too… oh well, I hope you guys liked it! For some reason I really like writing his memories of summer camp; it's fun! **

**For a while I had NO idea where I was going with this chapter, but luckily I figured it out(:**

**Oh, by the way, I changed this story to Romance/Angst since I'm not exactly funny… :/**

**Anyway, have a lovely day,**

**-Alison**


	6. Never Have I Ever

~~oOo~~

After we escaped the museum with our lives, (running from a certain Frenchman) Antonio begged me to go with him to the zoo, and I agreed. Don't ask me why I did, because I'm still working on figuring that out myself.

I finally managed to force Antonio away from the zoo, but it was difficult because suddenly every turtle in the damn place decided that the Spanish bastard was their fucking leader or something. And of course, being the dumbass that he is, Antonio insisted that they were too cute to leave behind. So, needless to say, the zoo was a terrible idea.

"Lovi!~" he calls from outside the hotel room. I locked him out there so I could get changed into my swimsuit, even though he all too happily suggested that he stay in here and change with me. Tch, bastard.

"Stay out there, bastard!" I reply loudly as I tie the drawstring on my swim shorts.

"But Loviii, I have to change too!~" he whines.

With a loud sigh, I tell him, "Fine, you can come in now!"

"Yay!" he exclaims like I've actually done something nice for him while he attempts to open the door. After a few unsuccessful turns of the handle, he calls out, "Lovi, both of the room keys are in there!"

"As they should be…" I mutter under my breath. Sighing, I open the door only to be greeted by a huge bear hug from an obnoxious Spaniard.

I shove him away from me and leave the room with one of the room keys in my clenched hand.  
"Lovi, wait! I have to get changed too!"

"Just meet me at the pool, idiot!" I respond in what I hope sounds like a very aggravated tone. I frown at the ground and amble down the hallway, stalling so that he can catch up to me, because if he can't, I'll have to deal with him being upset for a few minutes.

Finally he comes out dressed in a Speedo. "What are you wearing?!" I screech at him. Never mind how perfect it looks on his ass and his… okay, NOT thinking about that.

"A bathing suit?" he responds, clearly not seeing what the problem with his ensemble is.

I raise my hands up in an exasperated gesture, and tell him tiredly, "Okay, you're coming with me." I grab his hand and lead him back to our hotel room and wonder what it would be like to throw a rock at his head. Hm, maybe a rock isn't good enough… how about a boulder?

"Ooh, where is Lovi taking me?" he asks slyly, winking at me when I turn around to glare at him.

"Shut up, you pervert!" I growl, sliding the card into the slot on our door and waiting for the light to flash green before opening it. I tug him into the room, force him into a sitting position on the bed, and then begin to go through his suitcase. Realizing that what he's wearing is the only swimsuit he owns.

"Are you telling me that what you're wearing is the only swimsuit you brought?"

"Yes! Why, is this bad?" he asks, looking down at himself quizzically.

"Terrible."

"Aww, Lovi!~ Don't be so mean!" he whines, getting up and attempting to hug me.

"Not in that thing, you don't!" I yell, gesturing toward his sad excuse for a bathing suit, which may or may not be unbelievably sexy on him. "Let's just go swimming, okay?"

"Yay!" he exclaims, taking my hand and pulling me out of the room and down the hallway until we reach the pool.

I slide the room key into the lock and push open the door. I look around the indoor pool and the familiar smell of chlorine washes over me. I start to walk over to the metal rack when I start to slip on the wet blue and white tiles, only to be caught from behind by none other than Antonio.

"Damnit, why do all hotels have to use this tile that gets so fucking slippery when it's wet?!" I growl, kicking off my shoes.

Antonio chuckles at me and does the same with his shoes. I almost forget what he's wearing for a second, but when I look down and see that god-awful Speedo again, I frown and tug him toward the steps into the pool, hoping that if his lower body is in the water, people won't pay as much attention to his excellent… I mean mediocre, body decked out in that god-awful Speedo.

However, I appear to be too late, because a girl with shoulder length blonde hair whom I remember seeing in the hallway once or twice has clearly taken notice of Antonio… the swimsuit in particular.

Growling in sudden jealousy, I shove him in the water to hide this fantastic… MEDIOCRE view from everyone else. But the rage of jealousy fades quickly when I remember that the two of us are not actually dating. This seems to empty me of all emotions except anger and the feeling of being left behind.

Antonio tries to hug me, but I shove him away and hiss, "Why don't you go flirt with miss blonde and perfect over there?" The Spaniard turns toward the girl, who giggles and waves happily. I'm sure they'd be a fucking beautiful couple.

"L-Lovi?" he asks, genuine concern leaking into his usual happy voice.

"Just leave me alone," I mumble, turning away from him.

"Lovi, what's wrong?" he asks, turning me back toward him and pulling me into a hug. For once, I don't push him away.

We stay in this embrace for about a minute, before a certain Prussian yells, "I'M AWESOME!", then jumps in the pool next to us, creating a splash that soaks the two of us. I pull away, sputtering, and turn around to glare at Gilbert.

"Come on, Mattie!" he calls to the Canadian who stands there shyly, looking very uncomfortable in his own skin. As long as I've known him, Matthew's always been pretty self-conscious.

"Uh… T-that's okay, I-I'll just wait out here," he replies quietly, trying to hide his body with his arms as much as he can.

Apparently Gilbert refuses to take this as an answer, because he reaches up from the pool, takes Matthew's hand, and pulls him in with him. Matthew yelps as he's pulled into the Prussian idiot's arms and the two of them stand there in embrace for a second, looking at each other, both of them dripping wet. Finally, Gilbert pulls away, winking at a blushing Matthew.

Embarrassed by watching this, I turn away, only to find Antonio's face just a little too close to mine, which immediately sparks that all-too-familiar rising heat of blushing. We look at each other for a moment, (well, he looks, I glare) then he leans in and brushes his lips against mine.

I hear Francis laughing his terrifying laugh and he says creepily, "Ah, l'amour," and I pull away from and slap the Spaniard as hard as I can.

He moans lowly, and holding the side of his face he asks in a pained voice, "Ah, Lovi! What was that for?"

"We're not even going out, bastard! What makes you think you can kiss me whenever you want?" I hiss. Not giving him a chance to respond, I turn toward the perverted Frenchman, and growl, "And you, why the hell do you need to be around me and Antonio all the time?"

"Onhonhon, well I-"

Francis is cut off by me pushing a huge wave of pool water in his direction, which reaches up and washes over his face.

And the obnoxious Prussian stops clinging to my best friend long enough to yell, "POOL FIGHT!" and then proceeds to splash me and Antonio.

I position myself to splash him back, so the Albino bastard gently pushes Matthew behind him and positions himself to splash back as well. "Kesesese, you have no chance of beating the awesome me!"

I just grin maliciously and send a huge wave in his direction, yelling over the surprisingly loud roar of water, "That's for touching my best friend, jerk!"

This continues back and forth for a few minutes before my brother (when did he get here?) playfully splashes his potato bastard, which seems to spark some kind of war. Suddenly everyone is completely soaked, and no one looks like they really want another mouthful of chlorine, which of course, gives Gilbert the perfect opportunity to quickly lift himself out of the pool, then cannonball right back in, re-soaking everyone, including Arthur and Alfred who have just walked into the room fully-clothed.

"You git! You just got all of my clothes wet!" Arthur complains loudly, accompanied by an amused chuckle from Alfred.

"Don't worry, Iggy. You look hotter when you're wet," Alfred comments, winking at the Britt. Arthur retaliates by smacking him on the arm and huffing in exasperation, but his blushing face tells a different story.

Gilbert just smirks at the Britt and wraps his arm around my Canadian best friend's shoulder.

"Lovi!" Antonio whispers into my ear from behind.

"What?!" I hiss back quietly.

"If we back away slowly, they won't notice us leaving," he says quietly, gesturing slightly toward Gilbert, who looks ready to splash anyone who makes any sudden movements.

"Fine. But if I get soaked again, you're dying." I reply. "And stop calling me Lovi."

He laughs quietly at me, then takes my hand and slowly pulls me through the ice-blue water and up the steps. We've just barely made it to the exit when Gilbert notices Antonio's Speedo and whistles.

"Nice suit, Toni!"

"Very fitting, _mon ami_!" Francis adds, chuckling. The Spanish idiot seems to be totally unfazed by the comments and just grins at his friends.

Tch. Bastard.

"Oh, the awesome me forgot!" yells the obnoxious Prussian, "We're having a little party at room 208!"

"We'll be there!" Antonio calls back.

"We?!" I growl, only to be met by an amused laugh from Antonio as he closes the door behind us. Damn Bastard.

~~oOo~~

The two of us have changed out of our swimsuits (or at least, my swimsuit and his pornstar attire) and I look up at him from my sitting position on the floor as I fiddle with one my belts idly. "Hey, bastard?"

"Lovi?" he replies with a wink, sitting on the bed.

"Why don't you leave me, even though I tell you all the time I don't like you?" I ask blankly, suddenly ashamed once it leaves my mouth.

"Because, I love you, and you talk in your sleep."

I begin to blush madly at him telling me that he loves me, so to diffuse some of the pressure I grumble, "What does me talking in my sleep have to do with it?" I look down and realize that I'm no longer mindlessly playing with my belt, I'm pretty much mangling it, so I drop it nervously, hoping that I haven't rendered it unwearable.

He leaves his position on the bed and plops down right next to me and says in a quiet voice, which believe me, is insanely rare for him, "You tell me not to leave you."

"Wh-what? N-no… I- ah…" I mumble incoherently, my cheeks burning bright red as I mentally smack myself for that stellar comeback. I turn away from Antonio, trying not to look at him, which for some reason proves to be very difficult at this particular moment.

He just laughs and snakes his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "You're so cute," he says into my ear as he nuzzles my neck, accidentally brushing my hair curl lightly. I shiver involuntarily, uncertain if he's trying to start something or not. However, this moment is interrupted by a knock on our door.

"A-ah, I'll get it!" I yelp, standing up quickly and speed walking to the door, first peering through the peephole, then sighing as I open the door to Francis. I call behind me, "Antonio! Come handle your pervert!"

Laughing, he stands up and comes up behind me, and to my horror, hugs me from behind. "Francis! What brings mi amigo here?"

"Onhonhon, our little party is starting right now, and I was wondering where _mon ami_ was!" he chuckles, winking at me, to my utter shock and horror.

"Well then, lead the way!" Antonio exclaims cheerfully, allowing Francis to walk a step or two in front of us as he closes the door and shifts his hold on me to one arm around my waist. The two of them converse as Antonio drags me down the hallway against my will, and I just frown and look at the ground, trying to forget that the bastard just told me he loves me, but to no avail.

"Ah, here we are!" Francis says in that creepy voice of his, gesturing to the door to room 208. He opens the door to reveal a lot of people, including Gilbert, Matthew, my brother, Ludwig, Alfred, Arthur, that creepy kid Ivan and his equally as terrifying sister, that chick who was eyeing Antonio at the pool, and some other people I recognize but don't know. Oh, and I forgot to mention the alcohol and red plastic cups. Because there's a lot of both.

"Toni!" Gilbert calls from a sofa with Matthew tucked under his arm. "You made it! We were just about to play 'Never Have I Ever'"

Antonio smiles at him, and we notice everyone sitting in a loose circle on the ground, so we sit down with them, or Antonio sits down and pulls me with him.

Gilbert seems to be the dictator of this ridiculous game, so he announces loudly, "So, if you're totally un-awesome and have never played this game before, the rules are that we go around the circle, and someone says something they've never done, and everyone that has done it takes a drink." At this he lifts up his own red plastic cup.

I look up to see that full glasses are being passed around to everyone who doesn't already have one, and Antonio hands one to me, winking so as to reassure me, which I assure you, is not working whatsoever.

"Okay, the awesome me will start!" Gilbert calls. Pausing to think for a second, he says, "Never have I ever… been un-awesome." This receives a few eye rolls, but everyone in the room takes a sip of their drink. Whatever is in this cup is god awful, and as soon as I swallow it a slight buzz begins to fill my head.

Matthew, who is next to Gilbert, says quietly, "Never have I ever… k-kissed anyone." Just about everyone in the room takes a swig, and Antonio and I look at each other as we drink, making me blush madly and almost choke on my drink, while he just smiles as though he's the happiest person in the world.

Gilbert, however, doesn't drink, even though everyone in the room as seen him making out with someone at least once. Instead, he leans over and pulls the Canadian into a searing kiss, and to no one's surprise, Matthew immediately melts into it. The two of them pull away after someone (that _definitely_ wasn't me) yells, "Get a room!" and the two of them drink, Matthew looking very embarrassed but also extremely happy.

Next up is my brother, who says in his way-too happy voice, his curl bouncing , "Never have I ever… gone a week without eating pasta!~ Ve— Ludwig, that's scary to think about!" Everyone in the room sighs and drinks their nasty alcohol concoction, except for me.

"Lovi, you've never gone a week without eating pasta?" Antonio asks, clearly amused.

"Hey, it's not my fault he makes it almost every night! Plus, it's really good, so who I am I to turn it down?" I muse, surprised at the way the alcohol's making me talk in a good-natured tone, like I used to when I was a bit younger.

This continues for a good half hour, and by the time the circle gets around to me, everyone's too drunk to even remember what we were doing in the first place. "H-Hey, 'Tonio!" I slur, looking up at the Spaniard.

"Lovi!~" he exclaims drunkenly, hugging me tightly.

"You… You know what we should do?" I ask before my speech is consumed by a fit of giggles. "W-We… we should go… back to the room… and have some fun," I mumble trying to raise my eyebrows suggestively, and then I hiccup, which sends me into another fit of giggles.

"Okay," Antonio responds happily, attempting to pull me into a standing position with him. Finally the two of us manage to stand, and then we begin stumbling down the hallway, hanging onto each other for support, and laughing the whole time over absolutely nothing at all.

When we finally manage to enter our room, I shut the door, then wrap my arms around Antonio's neck and unskillfully attempt at kissing him. The first thing I notice is that he tastes like that god awful beer from earlier, which makes me cringe slightly.

I can feel Antonio shaking with quiet laughter at my awkwardness, so I pull away and grumble, "D-Don't… don't make fun of me."

Suddenly he presses me up against the wall and captures my lips in a considerably more skilled kiss, and I immediately close my eyes and melt into it, intertwining my fingers into his hair. He gently prods at my lips with his tongue, asking for entrance, which I gladly give him. He begins invading my mouth, but my damn respiratory system cuts in, and we have to break apart to breathe.

As soon as I do, the realization of how tired I really am settles over me. "A-Ah…. 'Tonio… I'm tired," I mumble, leaning against his chest.

He laughs and says, "Me too, Lovi~," and with that, he lifts me up bridal style and half walks, half stumbles over to the bed, places me on one side, then gets in on the other side. This effort was pointless, however, because my tired, drunken mind tells me curl up right next to him, which I gladly do. I lift one hand to poke his arm in a lazy effort to get him to wrap his arms around me. Thankfully he takes the hint, and as soon as his arms are wrapped protectively around me and I'm pulled even closer to him, I fall asleep.

~~oOo~~

_The familiar ring of the doorbell perks up my ears and I divert my attention from mindlessly watching television to the door._

_ My brother, who is making dinner for us in the kitchen calls out to me, "Ve, fratello, can you-"_

_ I cut off my brother by telling him, "I'll get it, Feli." Sighing, I heave myself up of the couch, then amble to the door, only to hesitate for a moment, hoping for the best. But no, I hadn't seen him since summer camp when I was little, so why should he come here now of all times? I mentally kick myself for holding onto that fantasy of Antonio coming back for me after all these years, and resolve to just open the door, and not get disappointed._

_ I bite my lip slightly and turn the knob, only to be so shocked that I almost fell over right there._

_ "Antonio?"_

_ "Lovi!~" he exclaims, laughing happily. He looked so much different back then, but as I keep looking at him in disbelief, I can still see the eleven year old boy in this fifteen year old. Puberty was good to him… unlike me, who looks all long and gangly, and just overall… awkward._

_ "..Hi," I say meekly._

_ He apparently takes this as an invitation to come in, and once he does, he wraps his arms around me and spins me in a circle, exclaiming, "I missed you so much, Lovi!~"_

_ "I-I missed you too," I mumble. These words are so filled with truth that I just become overwhelmed with mixed emotions; love, excitement, hurt, and pain._

_ "Can I sit?" he asks, gesturing to the couch. _

_ "O-Okay," I tell him, sitting down with him as he plops down on our old, beaten couch, which I am suddenly very self-conscious about. _

_ "Lovi, I have something to tell you." _

_ This can't be good, I think to myself. He got a girlfriend, didn't he?_

_ "Ahm… Lovi, I'm not sure how to say this, but… my family is going off to Spain for a while… we really don't know how for how long. And I guess I'm just trying to say that I don't know when I'm going to see you again." He stands up, looking purely miserable, but I'm positive it was nothing compared to my face. I look down, trying to force back tears and to compose myself._

_After a few seconds, I look up to the Spaniard. "W-Well… I hope you have fun!" I exclaim in a false overjoyed voice, accompanied by an equally as phony smile. _

_ "Thanks Lovi!~" he tells me, looking much happier now that I'm "fine with it". As we near the door, he gently places both hands on my shoulders and says solemnly, "Before I go, I need to tell you something… I love you." He quickly swoops in and kisses me, and before I can look up, he's already gone, leaving a closed door in his place._

_ "I… love you too," I choke, too stunned to let any tears fall at the moment._

_ "Happy Birthday, fratello!~" Feli yells, running over with a perfectly made cake. And only then, when I see his smiling face and the beautiful cake he made for me, do I start sobbing._

~~oOo~~

"Lovi! Lovi! Wake up! Are you okay?" Antonio asks worriedly, shaking me to wake me up.

I sit up suddenly, greeted by a throbbing headache and a sopping wet face from all of the tears. Antonio sits up as well, pulling me into a hug. "What happened?"

Choking on more tears, I ask helplessly, "Why… did you… leave me?"

"You remembered?" he asks, his face paling slightly. He starts repeating the words, 'I'm so sorry' over and over again and rocks me gently back and forth.

This continues for about ten minutes, and when I've calmed down enough to be able to talk, he asks, "How did you forget?"

Agreeing with myself that I have to say at least one sentimental thing in my life, I tell him, "Sometimes… it's really easy to block out painful memories." And with that, to let him know that I forgive him, I lean up to kiss him gently.

~~oOo~~

**I'M BACK, BICHES. YES, BICHES. (If you have no idea what I'm talking about, go watch Your Grammar Sucks (YGS) on youtube by JacksFilms. You'll thank me for this.)**

** Anyway, thanks so much to everyone who gave me ideas for continuing this, you know who you are, because you probably noticed them in here. But if you didn't, I still have some left to use in further chapters, so stay tuned! ^w^**

** I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT.**

** REVIEWS MAKE ME A HAPPY CAMPER.**

** I WOULD ADVISE LEAVING ONE.**

** BUT THAT'S JUST A HINT. **

** A HELPFUL HINT, BUT A HINT NONETHELESS.**

** Haha love you guys,**

** Alison**


	7. You Have Something That I Want

~~oOo~~

"Would you just pack your damn suitcase?!" I ask Antonio. The idiot's been moving slowly for the past hour, and if I didn't know better, I would say he was doing it to piss me off. Sighing, I complain, "The bus is going to leave in a half hour, and if you don't pack up your suitcase, I am leaving without you."

"But Loviiii, I _am _packing up my suitcase," he whines, pointing to his open suitcase on the bed, which is sitting next to my full and zipped up one.

I walk over to the bed and look into his suitcase, which at the moment contains only a shirt and a pair of jeans. "Can you tell me on which planet _this _constitutes as packing?"

He sighs and sluggishly moves over to the bathroom and grabs his toothbrush, completely forgetting his wallet, deodorant, and toothpaste. "Let me do it, damn bastard," I growl, grabbing everything he left in the bathroom and tossing it into his bag. His shirts lay sprawled all over the floor, the bed, and the chair in the corner of the room. Huffing, I proceed to pick them up and shove all of them haphazardly into his suitcase.

"But, Lovi! You're going to wrinkle all of them!" he complains as he watches me stuff his clothes into the bag.

"Do I look like I give a shit?"

"Not really, no. But-"

"Good, then shut up."

He comes up behind me and pulls me into a hug, my body pressed flush against his chest. "Lovi's so mean," he says into my ear as he turns my head with my hand to lean in to kiss me.

"Bastard!" I screech (in a manly way, don't worry) and slap him across the face. I turn around to face him and growl, "That's the third time. Why the hell would you think it would work now?!"

"Um… third time's a charm?" he says, shrugging lightly.

"Idiot…" I mutter as I attempt to zip up his bag. "Why did you bring so many clothes?"

"Lovi, you're only having problems closing it because you didn't fold them," he tells me, smiling in amusement at my predicament.

"Shut up! Now get over here," I command him as I sit on top of his semi-closed suitcase, trying to use my weight to force it down. He obliges, and comes closer to the bed, standing in front of me, smiling that idiotic grin of his. "Now try to zip it up," I tell him as I attempt to force the clothes down even further.

"Okay, Lovi," he says, winking at me. Tch… bastard. With those skilled hands of his, he begins successfully zipping up the bag, when suddenly I feel those same agile fingers slowly trace from my hip bone to my inner thigh.

I yelp in surprise and smack his hand away, nearly falling off the bed in surprise. "I-Idiot! What the fuck was that for?"

He laughs and holds up his hands guiltily and admits, "I'm sorry… my little Lovi just looked so sexy~"

"S-Shut up!"

Antonio silences me with a searing kiss as he zips up the rest of the suitcase. Damn him for being awesome at kissing, I think, feeling his hands slide up my sides and up to my shoulders, where they rest in a tight but gentle grip. Clearly not knowing what I'm doing, I wrap my arms around his neck and tangle my fingers into the curly brown hair at the back of his neck as I deepen the kiss.

"A-Antonio…" I moan as we pull away for air, blushing fiercely at the involuntary sound that just escaped my lips.

"Fratello! I can't open the door!" a voice that can only belong to one overly happy Italian calls from the door to our room. And thank god for that, imagine if he walked in on me willingly kissing the obnoxious Spaniard… I would die. Speaking of kissing the Spaniard, he pays no attention to Feli and goes back in for another kiss. This creates a flood of happiness that spreads through my whole body, solely because he chose to ignore my perfect little brother for me. This causes me to (totally unintentionally) kiss him back enthusiastically.

I finally pull away from Antonio after another minute, my face burning an even brighter red at his heavily-lidded eyes as we both gasp for air. Fuck… I can't deny it now… he can be sexy… _sometimes._

"Coming, Feli!" I call back, pushing the Spanish bastard away from me and hopping off the bed to answer the door.

I yank the door open to reveal my little brother and his German bastard of a boyfriend. At first, this scene seems normal for the two of them, but that's before I notice the way the German has his arm wrapped around my brother with his hand resting on Feliciano's hip.

My eyes wide open, I ask in a totally dumbfounded voice, "Feli… please tell me you two didn't."

"What do you mean?" Feli asks nervously, looking around for something off balance. Ludwig sighs, and with his face contorted slightly in embarrassment, he whispers something in that insanely deep voice into Feli's ear.

"Ve~ I understand," he says, responding to whatever his boyfriend just said. Turning to me, he exclaims happily, "Yes, we did have sex!~"

At this, I fall backward in shock from the forwardness of him saying it that simply and am caught by Antonio, who also appears to have come to see what was going on. "You two… you…" I mumble stupidly, an angry blush spreading across my face.

"Ve? You and Toni haven't yet?" he asks, cocking his head in confusion.

"What?! No! No, of course not! No!" I cry, unknowingly repeating myself as I turn around to face Antonio, which makes me blush even more, if that's even possible.

"Ve~ that's so sad. But you will soon!~" he exclaims to my utter shock and horror. "Well, we're going to go get on the bus! Ciao, fratello!~" he says, hugging me as I stand there totally frozen in shock.

"You know, we could…" he says lowly into my ear.

"Don't push it."

~~oOo~~

That bastard distracted me by kissing me in that totally irresistible way, and of course I had absolutely no chance of not giving in, so we wasted another ten minutes, which brings me to our next predicament.

"Where is the damn room key?!" I yell, frantically searching around. I had kept mine safe, (in fact, I was holding it in my hand at this very moment) however Antonio on the other hand couldn't seem to find his.

"I found it!" he exclaims happily, pulling it out from underneath the lamp on the nightstand.

"What the hell was it doing under there?!" I ask, anger heavily steeping my voice. He shrugs innocently, so I just shake my head and grab my suitcase and both room keys (you know, in case some Spanish idiot decides to go and lose it again) and start running with them down the hallway.

"Lovi, wait up!"

"No! We're going to miss the bus!" I yell behind me as I slide into the elevator at the end of the hall, followed by Antonio seconds after. I hand both room keys to him reluctantly and say, "You sign out of the hotel, and I'll go make sure the bus waits for us."

"Okay, Lovi!~" he says as we slowly descend toward the lobby. Just before the door opens, he tries to kiss me again, which I avoid by putting my hand over his face.

"Not now," I tell him as we watch the elevator door open all too slowly. As soon as it's wide enough to fit through, I bolt out the door to stop the bus as Antonio heads over to the front desk to check us out.

The bus driver begins to close the doors, so I sprint as fast I can (which is actually pretty fast), and hold then open. "Wait! My friend and I still need to get on!"

The old man driving the vehicle nods and opens the door just as Antonio comes up behind me, waiting to get on. I smile at the bus driver (hey, he made sure I didn't get stuck here with that idiot!) and walk onto the bus. As soon as I get a full view of all the students, my mouth drops open.

The only empty seats were next to Francis and… Gilbert? I found this to be a bit odd, considering he and Matthew were now dating, but then I noticed the slightly depressed look on Gilbert's face, and the Canadian sitting with his American brother. And of course, no one would want to sit with Francis, because he's just… Francis.

I turn my head backward slightly and hiss, "You're sitting with Francis." I arrive next to the two of them and lug my suitcase onto the rack above Gilbert's head, and growl, "Shove over, bastard."

Antonio does the same with his suitcase, and then takes a seat next to his perverted friend. I watch the two of them in order to avoid talking to the Prussian bastard, but to no avail. "Antonio was right, you are pretty cute," he breathes into my ear.

"Just because you miss your boyfriend does not mean you need to flirt with me. Lonely ass mother fucker."

Gilbert pouts at this, and continues to look at Matthew, who is sitting a few seats in front of him, staring out the window. In all honesty, I firmly believe that the Prussian loves my best friend.

I sigh and sit back in my seat, eventually falling asleep after a few minutes of total boredom. I almost begin to have a nice, happydream about a certain Spaniard, but unfortunately it gets interrupted by the real thing (which is much less satisfactory, if I do say so myself.).

"Lovi!~" he whispers into my ear from across the aisle.

"What?!" I hiss, looking around at all the other students, who appear to be either asleep or insanely bored.

Instead of answering, he slowly licks the shell of my ear, immediately causing my face to flush. "What the hell are you doing?!" I ask quietly, glaring at him.

"Loviii, I'm bored~" he whispers seductively.

"Oh hell no," I reply. I am _definitely _not making out with him on bus, bored or not.

"Pleeaaase," he begs, kissing where my jaw connects to my ear. I look over nervously, and finally just decide to allow it just this once. At least almost everyone is asleep.

"Fine. Get Francis to switch seats with me," I whisper.

"Onhonhon, of course!" the aforementioned Frenchman says creepily.

"You were listening the whole time?!" I ask incredulously across Antonio.

"But of course!" he tells me as he gets up to switch seats with me. As soon as he stands up, I slide across the aisle and shove the Spaniard over toward the window.

"Now shut up and be as fucking inconspicuous as you can," I command him in a low voice as I shuffle closer to him, looking around to make sure no one's paying any extra attention to us, which luckily, they aren't.

Rolling my eyes at his crazy ideas, I sit down on the bus floor in the gap between the back of the seat in front of us, and pull him down with me. "Be quiet!" I command him quietly as he leans in to kiss me.

Huffing slightly to steady myself, I slowly begin to kiss him back. Instinctively, I wrap my arms around his shoulders and yank his body closer to me. Slowly, he begins to nibble at my bottom lip, asking for entrance.

I try to hold off as long as I can, but eventually I let him win, and he begins searching my mouth with his tongue. Unsatisfied with him doing all of it and me just sitting back, so I let my tongue start to slide slowly into his own mouth, wincing slightly at the unfamiliar feeling.

Antonio accidentally lets out a low moan at my little show of dominance, which makes my face flush. We finally have to pull away for air, and just as Antonio goes back in for more, I notice someone sitting behind Francis and Gilbert looking at us oddly. "Lovi, stand up and get Francis' bag, then put it on the seat~"

Not knowing what he means, I comply. As soon as the bag is sitting on the end of the bench, I realize what he meant. Now no one can see what we're doing. I hate to admit it… but that's genius.

Then he surprises me by kissing me again when I'm not expecting it. Figuring that since I'm going to regret this whole endeavor later on anyway, I deepen the kiss, surprising myself by letting out a quiet, content moan.

We continue kissing for a while, and I have to say, making out with the risk of being caught makes this kind of fun. Not that I'd ever do this again, but still, it's kind of exciting. Kind of.

"Antonio~" I let out involuntarily in a low voice as we pull away, an embarrassing line of saliva connecting us. The Spaniard grins at this, and kisses me sweetly this time, then pulls away and helps me back onto the seat..

"You're fucking welcome," I growl, looking over at him from the corner of my eye.

"Thank you~," he replies, smiling in that overly happy way of his, that may or may not be attractive.

What Antonio and I failed to notice was that a girl with wavy brown hair adorned with a flower had gotten up to talk to her friends, and on the way back had noticed what the Spanish idiot and I had been doing, and was now sporting a gushing nosebleed.

She runs back to her seat, looking as if she's about to fall over and die right there. From my left, I hear Antonio saying, "Lovi, you're blushing so much! Even your ears are red~" He laughs a bit, then adds, "Like a tomato~"

"Never call me that. Ever." I tell him, even though I find it sort of endearing that he told me I look like my favorite food… sort of. It's also sort of creepy.

"Onhonhon, I trust you two had fun?"

"You should know, you were watching the whole time," I grumble, my eyes shooting lasers at Francis.

"Oh, by the way," I add, turning to Antonio, "we are _never _doing that again."

"But, Lovi!~"

"EVER."

~~oOo~~

"Goodnight, Lovi!" Antonio calls to me as he walks back down my driveway toward his car.

That was surprisingly… an awesome day. I'm not so sure how I feel about the bus ride, but the car ride back from the school with Antonio was surprisingly nice. Only because he didn't talk too much at all. Not at all because he pulled over two times just to kiss me.

But because we pulled over a few times, Feli's already standing behind the door as soon as I open it.

"Veee~ Fratello! Why were you so late?" he cries, wrapping his arms around my torso and burying his face into my chest.

"Relax, Feli. I'm only ten minutes late," I tell him as he nuzzles me.

"Oh… okay!" he replies, letting go of me just like that. He asks way too innocently, "What were you and Toni doing?"

"What?! I mean- n-nothing."

"Ve~ fratello, you can tell me!" he tells me as he grabs my hand and takes us over to the couch in the living room. My little Italian brother flips on the light switch, then sits down next to me, looking at me expectantly.

"Um… we kissed twice in the car… but that was it!" I protest, holding my hands out dramatically as if to prove this point.

With that same innocent voice and expression, he asks, "Were you just kissing, or making out?"

"Ah! Where did you learn all this?" I ask incredulously, shuffling away from him slightly and hugging one of the throw pillows to my chest.

"Ve, fratello, I've already had sex with Luddy!~" he explains, still looking like the epitome of every angelic quality on earth.

"Ugh! Don't remind me!" I yelp as I cover my face with the throw pillow. I really did _not _need that mental picture.

"When are you and Toni going to do it?"

"What?! I-I don't know! Why should we?" I ask, regretting the question as soon as it pops out of mouth.

"Because, it means you love each other a lot! Plus, it feels good!" he tells me, letting out a long, quiet 've' as he reminisces.

Oh god, the mental pictures! Make it stop! "How can you just sit there so calmly and say that?!"

"Because, I love him a lot, and I'm not embarrassed about it!" he exclaims, smiling widely at me.

"Yeah, great," I mutter. Not embarrassed, huh? Now what on earth would give you that idea?

"I think you and Toni should do it!"

"No way in hell."

"Ve, fratello, Toni really loves you!" he coos, clasping his hands together, probably thinking of some girly fantasy life for me and the Spanish bastard, like us holding hands and skipping through a meadow or some shit like that. I shudder myself at the thought of that.

"No, he doesn't," I growl.

"Of course he does! He has told you he loves you, right?" he asks curiously, cocking his head slightly.

"Well… yeah, but that's not the point…" I mumble, remembering the time in the hotel room the day before.

"Well, then of course he does!" he says happily. "And fratello loves him too," he adds as if he's talking to himself.

"What?! W-Why would you… But, just… No!" I stammer, trying to come up with a valid response for that.

"Of course you do!" he tells me, still looking like he's fantasizing about me and Antonio skipping through a meadow. Fuck. No.

"Whatever…" I grumble.

"Ve~ I knew you did!" he cries happily, his eyes sparkling. Literally, it's like someone tossed glitter on his face.

"Fine, I do. Happy?"

"Yes!" he says. Of course he would respond like that. Typical Feli. "So, I think you two should!"

"What?! Absolutely not! We just started going out!" I protest loudly, my eyes widening a bit.

"Aww, but fratello! You've known each other since you were really little!" he complains, giving me those damn puppy dog eyes.

"Why do you care so much?" I ask quietly, looking down at the ground nervously. I mean, seriously! Why does this matter to him?

"Ve, well I know you two were kissing before you answered the door!"

"How the hell would you know that?!" I ask, totally embarrassed. How on earth would he know that Antonio was shoving his tongue down my throat?

"Fratello, you're very easy to read," he tells me simply.

"W-Whatever…"

"What have you two done yet?" he asks, looking at me with an genuinely interested look on his face.

"U-Um…" I stutter, not sure if I want to tell him about the bus ride just yet. Figuring that he'll force it out of me with that damn look he gives me at some point, I just give in and say hesitantly, "W-Well… he kinda said he was _bored_ on the bus… so I... kinda made out with him!" I finish loudly, covering my face with my hands. "But... no, we haven't."

"Ve, that's too bad! But, did he like it?"

"How can you ask that so innocently?" I ask, staring at my brother, who sadly is much, much more experienced than me.

Instead of answering that, he just repeats, "Did he like it?"

"Well, of course! I was fucking awesome at kissing, but… hey, why do you care?"

"Ve, fratello, I want you and Toni to be happy!" he cries, waving his hands around excitedly.

"Um… okay."

"I can tell you how to do it so it makes it easier later!"

"Umm… no."

~~oOo~~

"Ve, fratello, can you get the tomatoes?" Feli asks as he tosses the pasta we just made into a boiling pot of water.

"Hm," I say instead of 'yes', seeing as my mouth is stuffed with tomato at the moment. I grab a basket filled with the red fruit off the kitchen and place them on the counter next to the stove, all the while munching on a tomato.

I sit down and watch my brother as he happily makes the sauce while boiling the pasta, humming to himself. Finally, I decide to move my lazy ass and set the table for three (Feli has this tradition of setting the table for nonno, even though he's not here).

"Ve, fratello, it's all done!"

"'Kay," I tell him as I grab the parmesan cheese out of the fridge and place it on the table. Feli smiles and puts a large helping of pasta into our bowls, and then douses it in a considerable amount of sauce. The least I can do is sprinkle some cheese on top, so I do.

Just as the two of us sit down, we hear the front door open. We both look up in surprise, and automatically, Feli yells, "Nonno!" as he dashes over to greet our grandfather.

"Feli!" I hear him reply, and as soon as the two of them come into view, they're already hugging like they haven't seen each other in years. But of course, it's like he just saw _me _yesterday. "Lovino," he says, greeting my simply.

"Nonno."

"So boys, how was your trip?" our grandfather asks as Feli leads us back to the kitchen.

"Ve, it was great!" Feli tells him as he serves nonno some pasta too.

"Really? What did you do?"

But before Feli can respond, I fill in for him, "Feli got a boyfriend."

"So did fratello!" Feli chips in sitting down next to nonno and smiling uncontrollably.

Turning to Feli, he asks, "And what is his name?"

"Ludwig!"

"Is this the boy you met at summer camp when you two were little?" nonno asks, showering my adorable brother with affection.

"Yes! He's very nice to me!" Feliciano tells nonno proudly, clearly pleased with getting a boyfriend before I did (even if it was only a few days). Okay, maybe that's not what he's happy about… but I like to think that.

"Well, I should certainly hope so! I'll have to meet him soon," he tells Feli, then turns to me, which shocks me so much that I almost fell off the chair. "And what about you, Lovino?"

"Um… his name is Antonio, and he's Spanish… and he's a bastard."

Since he knows me too well to take me seriously when I say someone's a bastard, he coos, "My boys are all grown up!"

We all eat our pasta, and nonno and Feli happily converse for the next few minutes. When we've all finished, our grandfather offers, "You boys have had a long day, why don't I clean up?"

"Ve~ Grazie, nonno!" Feli exclaims as he takes my hand and drags me up the stairs. When we reach our separate bedrooms, Feli asks, "Vee- fratello, can I sleep with you?"

Sighing, I pause for a moment, before deciding, "Fine. Just don't kick me in your sleep!"

"Ve~ I won't! Grazie!"

~~oOo~~

"Lovi!~" Antonio says into my ear.

"Not in public!" I yelp, shoving him away from me.

"I was just going to tell you that I have to go to the bathroom," he says, laughing at my overreaction.

"Oh, how wonderful."

"Just wait here for me, my little Lovi!~" he coos as he stalks off toward the bathroom. I on the other hand hide myself around the corner so it looks like I'm waiting for someone, but not anyone coming out of the bathroom. I mean, how awkward is it to stand right in front of the bathroom without going in? Then people start asking if it's full or something.

I tap my foot and stare at my watch impatiently, when I notice someone walking down the hallway. Damn, it's that guy that was bullying me yesterday! Luckily, he turns the corner, walking toward the bathrooms, just as Antonio walks out. Thank _god _he didn't see me.

"Hey, Spaniard," the guy asks in a voice that's thickly laced with an accent. Once he's grabbed Antonio's attention, he shoves him against the wall.

"What do you want from me?" Antonio asks, his eyes glinting menacingly.

"You have something that I want."

~~oOo~~

**A/N: Hehe cliffhanger! I know, you all hate me for this… I'm sorry ^^Can anyone guess what character Lovi's bully is, and what he wants?**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**Please please please review, it gives me an incentive to keep writing!**

**~Alison**


End file.
